Escaping The Underworld
by Kara n Star
Summary: "You're dying, Satine." Seconds before Harold utters the words, Satine leaves to begin a new life with Christian in London. However, things are far from perfect for the star-crossed lovers as they attempt to escape the underworld.
1. Fly, Fly Away

~ * ~ E S C A P I N G * T H E * U N D E R W O R L D ~ * ~

  
  


by She's a Star and Karadarlin

  
  


Disclaimer: Moulin Rouge belongs to the absolutely brilliant Baz Luhrmann.

  
  


A/N: All righty...here it is. The *takes a deep breath* "Alternate-universe-Satine-leaves-with-Christian-doesn't-die-and-goes-back-with-him-to-London-to-live-with-his-family-only-to-discover-something-revolutionary" epic fanfiction. *hehe* We've been working on this for a loooong time, way before the "Satine Lives" fic outbreak on ff.net...hopefully, you'll enjoy it :)

  
  
  
  


~ * ~ O N E : F L Y * F L Y * A W A Y ~ * ~

  
  


by She's a Star

  
  
  
  


"Good bye, Harold."

Satine couldn't help shivering as she rushed out of her dressing room. She'd never talked to Harold like that. 

Ever.

She'd always just gone along with whatever he wanted, She'd been his little puppet, his marketing toy. But she wasn't going to do that anymore. She was leaving. 

With Christian.

Satine couldn't help but smile a bit at the prospect. 

Suddenly her future seemed to glow with opportunities and possibilities and things she'd never even dreamed of having before. She'd always seen herself performing at the Moulin Rouge until she finally got too old, and then she'd become another Marie, always behind the scenes, just...there. Watching the new Sparkling Diamond with the knowledge that she had been that good, perhaps even better. And she would be all alone.

And then she would die, without ever truly living.

That's how it had been, until she'd met Christian, and yet she hadn't even realized it. But now...living was being with Christian, thoughts of Christian, his sweet love songs constantly singing softly in the back of her mind. 

The air was cold and crisp as Satine stepped outside, still dressed only in a corset and overcoat. She realized that she hadn't even taken another dress with her, but didn't turn around. She wasn't going back. And she had money with her...enough to buy quite a few dresses, and not cheap ones either. She wouldn't dare let Christian spend any of his money on her. 

"Goin' somewhere?"

Satine turned around to see Nini standing in the shadows, smoking a cigarette. They'd never gotten along, and she could safely say that of all the people at the Moulin Rouge, she'd miss her the least.

"Yes," she replied shortly, then continued to walk.

"With the writer, eh?" Nini cackled...Satine couldn't think of any other word for it. She sounded just like she'd always imagined the witches to sound when her mother had told her fairy tales so long ago. 

"None of your business."

"You realize you'll never be an actress now. Not without the Duke. And you and that writer will elope, and it will be so romantic and perfect for a while, and then he'll find some other whore."

Satine stopped walking and turned around, so full of anger she felt like she was about to burst.

"Ahhh, don't pretend it's not gonna happen," Nini said, giving Satine a sickly sweet smile. "It already has once before."

Satine wanted nothing more than to punch Nini in the face, slam her onto the ground, and scream some VERY un-ladylike obscenities. However, she kept my composure and said in her most calm, even tone, "You don't hide jealousy well."

"What?" Nini asked. She stepped closer and exhaled, causing smoke to linger around Satine's face. 

Satine stifled a cough and continued. "Well, it's obvious that you're never going to fall in love with someone as wonderful as Christian and get the opportunity to leave. You'll just be here forever, until you get too old and the men don't gawk at you anymore, and then Harold will throw you out on the streets. But I get to leave, and I'm doing so right now. Good bye, Nini."

She turned triumphantly and continued walking. She'd gone a good twenty steps before Nini called, "There will be no Moulin Rouge if you leave, you know. The Duke will close it down if you don't sleep with him after the play. We'll all be out on the streets then, Princess, and we'll have you to thank for it."

Satine stopped, her blood suddenly running cold. Nini spoke the truth-she wasn't lying to get her to stay, to ruin Satine's only chance at happiness. It was true. She would be betraying Harold and Marie and the girls...they'd all be out on the streets, because of her. Because she wasn't willing to give up her life to the Duke, the Moulin Rouge would fall.

Thoughts flew through Satine's head, almost dizzying her with their speed. Go and let everyone down, or stay, ruin all her dreams, and be forced to spend life with the most awful man alive? A man who valued money over everything, a man who wanted her for nothing more than sex and a pretty face next to his at parties, a man who had just tried to rape her....

She couldn't do it. She couldn't stay with him.

"I'm sorry," Satine said, her voice small and weak. Then she turned and ran, faster than she'd ever run before. She had to run, because if she didn't, the guilt would catch up with her, and she'd force herself to stay. 

And then she was out of the Moulin Rouge courtyard. Satine couldn't help but stop one last time to stare. This was where she'd spent the majority of her life. Things had been awful, but they'd been beautiful sometimes too. She stared at the elephant, then up at the sky. The moon seemed to smile down at her.

She was meant to be with Christian.

Satine closed her eyes, said a whispered good bye, and turned towards his apartment.

She'd dreamed forever of flying away from the Moulin Rouge.

Never once had she expected that it would be so painful.


	2. Over Land and Sea

~ * ~ E S C A P I N G * T H E * U N D E R W O R L D ~ * ~

  
  


by Karadarlin and She's a Star

  
  


~ * ~ T W O : O V E R * L A N D * A N D * S E A ~ * ~

  
  


by Karadarlin

  
  
  
  
  
  


The loud, quick pounding on his door pulled Christian out of his fantasy world. The steady tap-tap-tap of his typewriter was silenced and he walked towards the door. There stood Satine, her eyes red and her face blotchy as though she had been crying. She threw herself into his waiting arms and sobbed out her story. He listened, stroking her hair for comfort, until she had finished. "You want to leave, right?" 

She sniffled and nodded. "Before I change my mind." 

Christian haphazardly threw his meager belongings in his suitcases and the two escapees went to say goodbye to Toulouse. 

The stairs of the building that had been Christian's home for that whirlwind few days creaked as they walked. The place smelled of cigars and absinthe, and Christian was glad he was escaping. He would miss the Bohemians, but saving Satine was completely worth leaving them. Satine opened Toulouse's door and they stood in the doorway for a moment, watching him paint. The picture was Nini with tears dripping down her face. It was frightening how he had captured her essence. "Toulouse?" Satine whispered. 

He spun around and looked at them. "Are you leaving?" It was as if he already knew without being told. 

"Yes." 

The artist looked sad. He simply said, "Goodbye, Satine. Goodbye, Christian." He turned back to his painting and Christian left his key on the table. 

"Goodbye, Toulouse." Christian said before he closed the door. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


It was hard for Satine to step on the train. She took her final look at Montmartre, and, with tears in her eyes, waved goodbye to unseen friends. Christian, knowing little about Satine's life prior to their meeting, simply held her hand as the train left the station. 

"It feels as though I'm saying goodbye to my life." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. 

Christian said nothing. He was thinking about the green fields of England. Satine went on, "Will I like England?" 

"I'm sure you will. You'll love Claremont; it's an Elizabethan manor that's been passed down from generation to generation." 

"Tell me about your family." 

"Well, my father is a banker. His name is Edward. His sister, Sarah, is eighty-two and slightly crazy because when she was young, her lover was killed. Mum stays home and plans Lavinia's coming out season. Lavinia is sixteen. Victoria is the baby; she's seven. Colin, my brother, is three years older than I am and he works with Father. There's also Nanny Kelly, who's been with us since Colin was born, and Bet, Bertha the book, Kitty, and Janie the maids." 

Satine laughed. "Do you miss it?" 

"Not my father. I miss Claremont and Mum and my sisters and Nanny Kelly, though." 

"Will they…like me?" 

"I'm sure they will." 

"Your father won't." 

"He's an old prude, darling. Mum and the girls are sweet and Nanny Kelly is adorable." 

"Tell me about Claremont." 

"It's giant-there are three thousand acres. There are stables with the finest Thoroughbred horses and a river that Lav and Vic will surely show you. The house is easy to get lost in. We have many servants and lots of animals. It will be different, Satine, from living in Paris." 

"I suppose in time I'll be a farm wife who feeds chickens." 

"Oh no. Claremont isn't too far from London; you won't be too far away from other people." 

"It sounds lovely, Christian." 

"It is." 

  
  


~*~

  
  


Satine surprised Christian with her knowledge. She was very well read; she loved Tolstoy and Dickens. She knew much more about art than Christian did, and she informed him about this place or that place on their journey. They discussed politics; Satine was very opinionated and when Christian teased her, she answered, "You're not going to be able to push ME around." They talked about literature, they talked about music. They talked of their life together and how wonderful it would be. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


The slow, steady chugging of the train lulled Satine to sleep. Christian stared out the windows at the scenery and smiled as they left France. Satine was free. He daydreamed about their future together; first, he would take Satine to his uncle Andrew, a doctor, to see what they could do about her cough. Then he would marry her. His thoughts wandered to Satine's past life. He wanted to know more about her- her early life, how she had gotten involved in Moulin Rouge, everything. Did she have any children? Had she loved other men? Christian didn't want to wake her up, so he left his questions unanswered and tried to doze off as well. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


The soft morning light awoke Satine first. The busy streets of London flashed by her and she became very impatient. She wanted to see Christian's glorious home as quickly as possible. Satine looked over at him; he was fast asleep. Softly, she kissed his forehead and waited for his eyes to open. He grumbled at first, but when he opened his eyes a smile broke out on his face. "Where are we?" 

"London." 

"Almost home." He sat up and looked out the window. The train slowed to a stop and the conductor yelled, "London! London!" Satine grabbed her bags and flew out the door. Christian laughed and caught up with her. 

"Excited?" 

"Very. How are we getting there?" Satine surveyed her surroundings with wide eyes. She'd been to London before, of course, but now it was like seeing it all over again. 

"We're going to walk." 

"Walk?!?!" 

"It's not that far. Only several miles." 

"Only," Satine pouted. 

"Spoiled." Christian teased. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


Satine enjoyed the walk. Christian knew his way blindfolded, and the scenery was beautiful. Satine had lived in the city all her life, and the country was refreshing. "Christian! Look! A rabbit! A rabbit!" She squealed. 

Christian laughed. "Yes, diamond, there are lots of them around here." 

Satine drew in a deep breath. "I'm going to love it here." 

Finally, they came to Claremont. "Stop," Christian commanded. "Close your eyes." 

"I'm going to fall!" 

"Hold my hand." Satine did so. "Now walk." 

Satine followed like an obedient puppy until Christian stopped her again. "Open your eyes." 

The house that Satine was looking at was like a palace. It was magnificent! It seemed to go on and on forever. 

"This is where you live?" 

"We live." He corrected. 

She squeezed his hand. "Let's go inside." 


	3. Come What May

~ * ~ E S C A P I N G * T H E * U N D E R W O R L D ~ * ~  
  


by Karitastarlet and She's a Star  
  


~ * ~ T H R E E : C O M E * W H A T * M A Y ~ * ~

by She's a Star  
  
  
  


Satine held her breath as Christian swung open the huge door, knowing what to expect on the inside. Fancy furniture and expensive antiques, things that Satine had never experienced and knew she wasn't worthy of. It didn't matter if she married Christian, became a respectable house wife, dressed in the finest fashions, and sat down with the other ladies at tea parties. Part of her would always be Satine, The Sparkling Diamond, the most sought-out courtesan at the Moulin Rouge. Yes, she'd been the classiest of the girls back in Montmartre, but that was nothing compared to here. 

Perhaps Christian's family would be able to see through her elegant clothes and flawless face right away and realize that she was nothing but a worthless whore.

Don't think of yourself that way, or it WILL show, Satine scolded herself.

She couldn't help but gasp as the door opened all the way and revealed Christian's home. It was a hall, clearly, and the walls were decorated with different paintings, many done by artists Satine was familiar with. Sculptures and plants also were placed around the hall.

"My goodness," Satine murmured under her breath.

"It's only the entry hall," Christian said with a chuckle. Satine looked over at him and forced a weak smile, which was returned, only his was radiant and full of warmth. Just having him smile at her made her feel better.

Somehow, she couldn't picture Christian living there...it was so proper and stuffy and everything that he wasn't. It just seemed wrong for him to be there instead of in the tiny apartment back in Montmartre. She couldn't see him sitting in here with his typewriter, that thoughtful, far-off expression on his face.

Stop it, Satine, she thought. He's right, it IS only the entry hall. It could be completely different.

But somehow she doubted it.

"Who's there?" a female voice asked. One of the doors swung open, and a plump, elderly woman with gray hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a wide smile came into view.

"Christian!" she exclaimed, immediately enveloping Christian in a huge hug.

"Nanny Kelly!" Christian cried, grinning as he patted her on the back.

Satine stood awkwardly, hugging herself. It was odd...she didn't feel the tiniest bit of nervousness when performing in front of hundreds of men, but Christian's nanny made her feel so nervous she thought she would pass out.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Nanny Kelly asked after she pulled away from Christian.

"This is Satine," Christian said, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. His touch made her feel a bit less nervous.

"Nice to meet you," Satine said, glad when her voice came out even instead of shaky.

Nanny Kelly's expression seemed to change the slightest bit as Christian said her name, but Satine blinked and the warm smile had returned.

"So, our Christian's finally fallen in love, after all his years of dreaming?" Nanny Kelly asked teasingly.

"Yes," Christian said, then looked at Satine. All of her nervousness momentarily disappeared as she allowed herself to get lost in his eyes. She loved the way he looked at her...as if she were the only thing in the world.

"I can tell," Nanny Kelly said softly. Satine could feel her eyes on them, but couldn't bring herself to look away from Christian.

"Well," Nanny Kelly said brightly. "I'll go tell the mistress and your sisters, shall I?"

"All right," Christian said without looking away from Satine. Nanny Kelly left, and Satine couldn't help but whisper, "Did you see how she looked at me?"

"What do you mean?" Christian asked, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. He'd noticed as well.

"You know what I mean," Satine said. "It was just...odd."

"I suppose," Christian said softly. "So-"

He was interrupted by a young girl's voice shrieking, "Christian, Christian!" in delight.

Christian turned around, and immediately his face broke into a wide smile and he held out his arms. A little girl who looked around seven giggled happily as she wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Hey, Vic," Christian said happily, pecking her on the cheek.

"You're back! You're back!" Victoria exclaimed, ecstatic. "I thought you were going to live in Paris!"

"Well, I just missed you too much," Christian replied, still smiling. "I had to come back and visit."

"I missed you too," Victoria replied, then turned to see Satine. Her blue-green eyes, which were the exact same shade as Christian's, looked curiously at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Satine," Satine replied softly. She didn't quite know how to act around her...she'd never had much experience at all with children.

"You look like a princess," Victoria said, her voice full of awe. "I have a storybook, and the princess looks just like you..." she turned to Christian. "Is she a princess?"

"Yup," Christian said, affectionately ruffling his sister's black curls. "And I'm her prince."

"You're not a prince, silly!" Victoria said with a giggle. She turned back to Satine again. "The grown-ups talk about a bad lady named Satine sometimes...they go in other rooms and whisper to each other."

Satine and Christian exchanged bewildered glances.

"But she can't be you," Victoria concluded. "You're a nice lady."

"Thank you," Satine said softly, a bit dazed. Certainly it wasn't HER they were talking about in hushed voices!

But Satine wasn't a common name.

And she supposed, considering what she'd been doing to make money for the past ten years of her life, that she could be a 'bad lady'.

But how could they have heard about her?

"Vic, where's Mum and Lavinia?" Christian asked.

"They're coming," Victoria replied informatively. "Mum got all teary-eyed when Nanny Kelly told her you were back. She missed you a lot."

"Well, she won't have to anymore," Christian said, putting an arm around Victoria's shoulders. Satine, who suddenly felt very cold, wished that the arm was around hers instead.

One of the doors to Satine's right was pushed open, and two women emerged. They were both tall, slender, and very beautiful. The older one, obviously Christian's mother, had dark brown hair which held the occasional streak of gray, and Christian's warm blue eyes. The other, Lavinia obviously, was a much younger version of her mother, with the same dark brown hair and eyes. 

"Christian!" Mrs. Claremont cried happily, flinging her arms around Christian. He greeted her and hugged her back.

"Christian," Lavinia said with a brisk nod. Satine wasn't sure she liked her...she seemed a bit too formal.

"Oh, I've missed you so much, Darling!" Mrs. Claremont exclaimed, pulling away from Christian and studying him. "You haven't changed much."

"Mum, it's been barely four months," Christian laughed.

"Well, yes," Mrs. Claremont said. "But it seems so much longer." She kissed her son on the cheek. "I missed you, dear."

"I missed you too, M-"

"What is this infernal racket? Honestly, can't a man get ANY rest?"

Satine held her breath as the man who could only be Mr. Claremont stomped into the room. His expression was one of utmost fury, and Satine couldn't believe Christian had survived living with this man for over twenty years.

"Oh," he said as soon as his eyes fell upon Christian. "Come back, have you? Couldn't cut it as a writer in Paris, eh? Told you a million times, boy." Satine wanted more than anything for Mr. Claremont's beady eyes to overlook her. 

She found out seconds later that that had been merely wishful thinking.

"And this is your can-can girl, isn't it? The one you fell absolutely head-over-heels in love with?" Mr. Claremont's eyes looked her up and down, and Satine felt a shiver run up and down her spine. "Wouldn't be surprised if she was some dirty whore," Mr. Claremont continued.

"Edward!" Mrs. Claremont exclaimed in shock.

"What's that?" Victoria whispered to Satine.

"N...nothing," Satine whispered back.

"It's the truth, isn't it?" Mr. Claremont said, glaring. "She'll break your heart, boy, just like that Satine whore at that filthy Moulin Rouge place broke Philip's!"

"EDWARD," Mrs. Claremont snapped. 

Satine, however, felt as though she'd just been slapped...Philip? She couldn't remember anyone named Philip. But then again, she couldn't remember any of them...they were just nameless faces, memories she'd love to banish from her mind.

"Her name's Satine, too!" Victoria exclaimed, pointing at Satine.

The whole world seemed to stop, and Satine felt like crying as the eyes of Mr. and Mrs. Claremont and Lavinia all fell upon her, filled with disbelief. 

"Is that so?" Mr. Claremont asked coldly.

"Yes," Satine whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Lavinia, Victoria, let's go," Mrs. Claremont said tersely, taking Victoria's hand and practically dragging her out of the room. Lavinia glared daggers at Satine before leaving after her mother.

"So..." Mr. Claremont said, his voice full of cruel amusement mixed with anger. "My son fell in love with the number one whore at the Moulin Rouge." Christian's father laughed shortly. "I never thought even YOU would sink so low, boy. Desperate to fall in love...no woman would have you and your idiotic ideas, so you paid one! And as if that wasn't pathetic enough, you began to believe that she loved you...that she was an angel, just trapped in hell..."

Satine could feel Christian shaking with rage next to her, and she took his hand in hers. 

"Look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong," Mr. Claremont challenged.

Christian took a shaky breath, stared his father straight in the eyes, and said softly, "You're wrong."

"Oh am I?" Mr. Claremont asked, then turned to Satine. "Go ahead and tell me you're not the Satine from the Moulin Rouge. The...Sparkling Diamond or whatever the hell those underworld monsters refer to you as."

Satine could feel tears welling up in her eyes as he glared at her...she'd never, ever felt more ashamed of being a prostitute.

"I am," Satine whispered, looking at the floor and trying desperately to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Look at me when you speak to me," Mr. Claremont ordered. "You have no right to show the smallest bit of disrespect, whore."

A sob escaped from the back of Satine's throat, and Christian wrapped his arms around her, then said coolly, "You don't know her. You have no right to talk to her like that. Now leave."

Mr. Claremont smirked. "Fine. Be naive. Get your heart broken. Just don't come moping around the house as if it were unexpected."

And with that, he disappeared into the door that his wife and daughters had gone through a few moments before.

As soon as he left, Satine allowed the tears that were begging to fall to pour from her eyes and slide down her cheeks. 

"I can't believe it," she whispered through her tears. "I can't believe your family would hate me. I can't believe that I broke your cousin's heart somehow...I...oh, Christian."

"Shhh," Christian said soothingly, rocking her in his arms. "We have each other, it's going to be all right."

"No it's not!" Satine exclaimed. "Couldn't you see how much they loathed me? They're not going to let me stay, I'm going to have to go back and be with the Duke..."

"No!" Christian said sharply. "Don't think like that...it's going to be fine."

He wiped away a tear that was making its way down her cheek, and she smiled weakly.

"Come what may," he sang softly, a smile on his face.

Satine forced herself to smile...it would be all right. She COULD make it through this. As long as she had Christian, things would be fine...

In a soft, shaky voice, she echoed his words.

"Come what may."


	4. Will Drive You Mad

~ * ~ E S C A P I N G * T H E * U N D E R W O R L D ~ * ~

  
  


by She's a Star and Karitastarlet

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~ * ~ F O U R : W I L L * D R I V E * Y O U * M A D ~ * ~

  
  


by Karitastarlet

  
  
  
  


Satine was shivering uncontrollably in the foyer of Claremont. She didn't exactly know why, only that there was going to be a strong barrier between Christian and his father. "I'm sorry, Christian. I caused all this."   
"Don't be sorry, diamond." He took her hands in his and gave her a reassuring kiss.   
"Mr. Christian?" They were interrupted by a short, pretty blonde maid who grinned broadly and winked at Satine. "Where are you gonna sleep?" She asked.   
"In my old rooms."   
"Her too?"   
"Yes, Daisy."   
"Ay, the master's not gonna like this…" She murmured, then waltzed up the stairs to prepare Christian's rooms. 

  
  


~*~  
  
If Satine didn't exactly warm up to Christian's family, she liked the staff. She met May and Kitty, the tweenmaids, and Bertha, the fat, rosy-cheeked cook. Little Victoria followed at her heels like an adoring puppy as Christian showed her each room, and Satine was a little uneasy. She wasn't used to children.   
"Vicky, why don't you show Satine your room?" Christian suggested. "While I go talk to Papa."   
The little girl brightened and took Satine's hand. "Come on! Come on!" She pulled Satine up the stairs and through the winding corridors until they finally reached a room that was a mass of pink. It was the epitome of a little girl's room. Evidently Lenora and Edward Claremont had spared no expense when it came to their youngest child. There were dolls and books on all the shelves, and pretty dresses hanging in the wardrobe.   
"You have a pretty room," she commented.   
"Come see Vinnie's now." Victoria led her out of the room and they stopped at a door that was locked. "VINNIE! LET ME IN!" The little girl crowed. "I brought my new sister with me!"   
My new sister…Satine wondered if that would ever be true. Christian's father would never let them marry, she was sure.   
Lavinia opened the door and smiled broadly, revealing perfect white teeth. Daisy was in the room, perched on a dressing table. The young maid was probably around Lavinia's age, and with Claremont being so secluded, Satine concluded that Christian's sister and Daisy were probably close friends. "I'm sorry I acted so frosty to you downstairs. Papa thinks I think Christian is a fool. But really, I wish I was the one who could have escaped. Can I look in your bag? Your dress is so pretty. Is it from Paris?"   
"Slow down, Lavinia." Daisy laughed. "You're gonna run out of breath."   
"Can we look? Can we look?" Victoria chirped, tugging at Satine's hand.   
Satine nodded her head, a little overwhelmed. The girls almost tore the small rose colored bag from her hands and looked inside at the few garments and things she had brought with: a string of pearls, a bottle of perfume, her makeup, and her depilatory crème. Victoria opened the jar of creme and sniffed it, making a face. "What is this?"   
"Ooh! You have this? I wanted this but Papa said it was sinful." Lavinia made a face equally disgusted as Vicky's.   
"It gets rid of the hair you don't want."   
"Like where?"   
"On your legs, for example."   
"Oh."   
"This is pretty. Where did you get this?" Daisy was holding a necklace, heavy with diamonds, that was a gift from the Duke. Satine gasped. She hadn't meant to put that in there.   
"From…from someone I once knew." She mumbled.   
"Was he a lover?"   
"No."   
"Can you tell us?"   
Taking a deep breath, Satine spilled forth their story: hers and Christian's. The three girls sat on Lavinia's bed, totally interested in her story. When she had finished, a tear was trickling down Daisy's tanned cheek.   
"You poor thing." She whispered.   
"Oh! How romantic! I want to go to the Moulin Rouge! I almost went with Christian, but Papa locked me in the dungeon."   
"Dungeon?"   
"Oh yes. It's very far downstairs. The early Claremonts used to put their enemies in there."   
"He locked you in there?"   
"Yes! For a day! I tried to get her out and Mama cried but Papa wouldn't let her out." Vicky added.   
There was a loud thud coming from downstairs and some muffled yelling, along with the breaking of glass. Satine flew out the door and raced down the steps, Lavinia, Daisy, and Victoria following closely at her heels. She ran towards Christian's father's study and through the huge, heavy mahogany doors until she reached Christian. She flew into his arms, both of them breathing heavily. He felt her heart thudding against his. Volumes of unspoken words passed between them as they stood, their hearts pounding. "What happened?" She finally asked.   
"He threatened to disinherit me and throw me out of the house. Then he took out one of his rifles and shot out the window."   
"Oh my God…it's all because of me. I'll go back to Paris, Christian. Your father hates me."   
"No! You're not leaving! We're going to stay right here and show him."   
Satine started to cough, loud, hacking coughs that tore apart her insides and made blood spurt from her throat. Her knees gave out from under her and she crumpled to the floor in a dead faint. 

  
  


~*~  
  
When she awoke, there was a kindly gentleman who looked like a middle-aged Christian standing before her, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand. "No fever." He smiled at her. "Good morning, little girl. You've worried everyone sick."   
"What's wrong with me, Dr. Claremont?"   
"You have consumption. Tuberculosis. But don't worry, dear. It's not a very bad case yet. It's a good thing you fainted when you did. Take this." He held out a white pill and a glass of water, and Satine swallowed it. "It will help fight the virus."   
"Is it fatal?"   
"It could be unless we kill it in the early stages. Not many live, but some do."   
There was a knock on the door and Christian looked through. "Is she awake?" He asked his uncle.   
"See for yourself." The door flew open and Christian was at her side in seconds.   
"Satine! Oh, God, I thought…I thought…" His eyes started to tear up and he started to cry.   
Satine had never seen a man cry. Weren't they supposed to be strong, emotionless? Well, even if they were, she had found her Prince Charming, the Prince that had galloped her off into the sunset…even if it was a sunset like Claremont.   


~*~

  


As it had always been with her coughing attacks, now identified as tuberculosis, Satine was well again after a bit of rest. Well and ready to meet Aunt Sarah, Christian said.   
While climbing the stone steps to the high tower where Aunt Sarah was "imprisoned," as Christian put it, they could hear her high, shrill voice singing. "Oh, she wept with delight when he gave her a smile, and trembled with fear at his frown." Then there was a sob that sounded like a laugh or a laugh like a sob. Satine shivered as Christian opened the door. He noticed and whispered, "She's harmless."   
The old lady in the pink chair with the poodle in her lap was an unsettling sight. She was very wrinkled, stooped, quite the old lady. Except for her hair. Shocking auburn ringlets like Satine's own cascaded down her back. Sarah looked up at them and giggled like a child. "Philip! How nice to see you!"   
"Aunt Sarah," Christian greeted her warmly, taking her hands in his and crouching to her level. "I'm Christian. Edward's son." He kissed her on both rouged cheeks and pulled up a chair next to hers.   
"Ah yes. My old brain forgets these things, dear boy."   
"How are you, Auntie?"   
"As well as can be expected of an old lady who stays locked up here all day."   
"Doesn't Father let you out?"   
"Not…" her trail of thought was interrupted when she saw Satine standing there, unsure of what she should do. "Who's this?"   
"This is Satine, Auntie. My fiancée."   
"Is this his whore?" She asked the little dog.   
"Aunt Sarah!"   
"That's what Eddie and Philip called her when they came up to see me. Why did you leave, dear boy?"   
Christian explained to his aunt, who nodded knowingly. "You escaped. Why did you come back? Claremont is like a prison. It will be until your father dies."   
"How is my cousin?"   
"Philip? Always gallivanting all over Africa and India, like his father. Sit down, girl." The old woman pointed a gnarled hand toward a chair, and Satine sat.   
Satine looked about the small room. It was like a child's bedroom, rather like that of Victoria. The walls were pink, as was the carpet. There was a large, pink-covered canopy bed with a teddy bear perched on a pillow. Fairy tale books were strewn across the floor, and dolls were having a tea party at a tiny table. On the walls hung tapestries depicting Claremont life. There was Christian, Satine could clearly see, leaving the house. There were several announcing births and weddings, and another, much more chilling work. It was Satine, the exact mirror image of Satine, crying over a casket. Christian's father and what was probably his cousin were glaring at her with eyes full of hate. Her hands shook as she took the offered cup of tea and brought it to her lips.   
"Do you like it? It's my latest work."   
"It's very eerie." Satine said. "You're very good."   
"Thank you, dear. There's not much else to do around here." Suddenly, Sarah rose from her chair and went to the bassinet that stood by a window. "The baby is crying."   
Satine's eyes met Christian's in a glance that meant "What baby?" Sarah picked up an infant sized blanket and rocked it in her arms, humming to it.   
"See my baby?" She showed the child to the two still seated; it was a very realistic looking doll. "He's fussy today."   
"He's…a lovely child, Auntie." Christian stammered.   
"Isn't he? He was born two weeks ago."   
The old woman suddenly threw the doll to the floor and went to her vanity table. She smeared on the reddest lipstick, covered her face with rouge. Sarah was screaming and laughing like a wild woman, and Satine and Christian sat, bewildered.   
A woman in white hurried in. She was decidedly Scandinavian by the blond hair, rosy cheeks, and blue eyes. "I think you had better leave." She said. "Miss Sarah is having one of her fits."   
"Thank you, Tatiana." Christian grabbed for Satine's hand and they left the room.   
Satine was still shaking violently. "Did you see her tapestry?"   
Christian was silent. "Satine, she's…different. She knows what's going to happen. She knew what you looked like even before she saw you. That tapestry was the exact image of you. She knows…something is going to happen."   
"Oh, Christian, don't think like that. Nothing will happen."   
  
~*~

  
  


She was still shaky when they sat down to eat that night. Victoria was absent, and when Satine asked why, Edward answered, "Young children should not be allowed to eat at the table. What they do with their food is repulsive."   
"She eats with Nanny." Lenora added, giving Satine her sweet, soft smile.   
"Is your food all right?" Daisy, entering the room with her hair looking tousled, asked. "Mr. Claremont? Mrs. Claremont?"   
"Yes, Daisy." Lenora answered. "Thank you, Daisy."   
"Yes, Ma'am." The maid, giving Satine a sly wink before she left, bowed a quick curtsey.   
"We went to see Aunt Sarah. Father, why are you keeping her locked up?" Christian asked.   
"She is getting madder than ever. I don't trust her in this house without Tatiana."   
"She needs to see the sunlight. She's wasting away, Father. Don't you have any compassion for your sister?"   
"She's not herself."   
"For God's sake, Father, how can she be after what happened? And now you lock her up and forget she's here! She's your sister!"   
"A sister who brought shame upon the Claremont name. You seem to take after your aunt, Christian."   
"Edward!" Lenora scolded. "Not at the table. Please."   
Lavinia looked at Satine. "Are you enjoying Claremont, Satine?" She was putting on her 'I'm acting aloof because I don't want to disappoint Papa' facade, and Satine smiled knowingly.   
"Yes. It's a lovely house. What is the history, Mr. Claremont?"   
Christian squeezed her hand in approval. She was playing her part to perfection.   
Christian's father gave Satine a questioning look. "Are you wondering about what you'll inherit? It's no Moulin Rouge," he spat. "There are no whores here. Except for you, of course."   
"I am sorry, Mr. Claremont, if you disagree with my past profession. I will assure you that I have ended that and I am looking forward to starting anew with your son."   
Lavinia grinned and laughed from behind her napkin. When her father glanced at her, she coughed and looked down at her plate.   
"Would you like to know about our house, dear?" Lenora asked.   
"Very much. I am interested in architecture. Have you been to Paris, Mrs. Claremont?"   
"Call me Lenora, please, dear."   
"Lenora. Have you been to Paris, Lenora?"   
"Only once. We were there for the unveiling of the Eiffel Tower."   
"Oh yes. It's lovely, isn't it?"   
"We enjoyed it. Lavinia was about Victoria's age at the time, and Christian would have been about fifteen."   
"It was full of filth." Edward commented. "Whores, disease, drunks."   
"Paris is a wonderful city, Father. It is a wonderful city for those of us who are not Bible-thumping old men with minds the size of a pea."   
"What did you say, boy?" Edward glared at his son with eyes that looked as though he could kill him.   
"I said that Paris is a wonderful city for those who aren't like you, Father."   
"For the unholy."   
"No. For the free-spirited, the passionate, the beautiful."   
"Leave. Take your whore with you and leave my table."   
"Goodnight, Mama. Goodnight, Vin. Come, Satine." Christian winked at his sister and kissed his mother before joining Satine.   
"How could your mother marry that awful man?" Satine asked as they climbed the staircase.   
"It was arranged."   
"Why didn't you have an arranged marriage?"   
"I escaped." He grinned and opened the door to his room. Daisy had opened the windows and it smelled like the gardens below.   
"Your father hates me."   
"So what? Let him. He's just a narrow-minded ass."   
Satine looked about at Christian's room. There was a desk covered in papers and bookshelves lined the walls. A dusty typewriter sat on the desk, waiting for Christian to bring it to life again. "Welcome to your suite, my lady."   
"It's lovely. It looks exactly like your garret in Montmartre."   
"Now it's perfect. You're in it."   
Satine smiled and tilted her head as a signal for him to kiss her. He did so, sliding her kimono off her shoulders at the same time. She kissed him back and pushed him back on the bed, removing his shirt and throwing the offending garment across the room. Immersed in the heat of the moment, feeling the hot blood running through their veins, they thought of nothing but each other. They were so caught up in their kisses that neither heard the door open.   
"NO SINNING UNDERNEATH MY ROOF!" Edward roared, slamming the door shut behind him. Satine pulled her kimono on hastily and tied it, blushing a little. Christian, shirtless, pants undone, stood up to face his father.   
"Your whore is not sleeping with you until she has a ring on her finger and you've been to the church! This is not a sanctified union, boy!"   
"Father…" Christian fumbled for words, and none came.   
"She will sleep in the Lilac Room."   
"She will not!"   
"It's all right, Christian. I'll go." She looked at him and mouthed, "Until he's asleep."   
"Kitty, take her to the Lilac Room."   
"Yes, Sir." The redheaded maid curtseyed and said to Satine, "Follow me, Miss Satine."   


~*~

  


There was a long hallway separating Satine's room and Christian's. "The master gave you a nice room."   
"Why?" Satine wondered aloud. "He hates me."   
"He's a strange one." Kitty laughed. She opened the door to a room filled with lavender colors. Satine, so used to rich reds and golds, was pleased. The soft carpet on the floor was pale, pale lilac, and the walls were a deeper purple. The bed was a light mahogany, four-poster, draped in layers and layers of purple silk. The vanity table was painted gold and a huge mirror glittered on the wall.   
"It used to be Miss Sarah's room."   
Satine shuddered. That was why.   
"She went crazy here."   
Oh God.   
"Her lover killed himself out there."   
Holy Jesus, Satine thought. He's trying to drive me insane.   
"Sleep well." Kitty smiled, almost gloating, and left the room.   
  
~*~

  
  


Satine found sleep impossible. She rolled over to turn on the light and scribbled out a letter.   
  
"Dear Harold, Marie, and Girls," she wrote. "I am here and well at Christian's family home. The family has received me well except for his father. He has given me the old bedroom of Christian's aunt, Sarah, who went crazy. It's frightening and I can't sleep. Christian's father is very stern and very religious.   
  
Lenora, his mother, is a sweet woman with dark brown curls and Christian's eyes. Lavinia and Victoria, ages seventeen and seven, are lovely girls. The maids are nice and Nanny Kelly, Christian's old nanny, is wonderful. I have yet to meet Colin, his older brother, and Philip, his cousin.   
Marie, darling, could you please send me my things? I have very little here with me.   
  
What has happened with the Duke? I heard about a suicide but I was wondering if it were true.   
  
I am going to let you all in on something secret. No one else knows, not even Christian. I will tell him when I go to join him in his room. We're waiting for his father to fall asleep. I am pregnant. Isn't that wonderful? I'm going to have a child! Marie, Harold, you're going to be grandparents! Girls, you're going to be aunts! I will invite you all to the baptism, I promise!   
  
Send all my love to everyone: Toulouse, Chocolat, the Bohemians, and all the girls. You're always in my thoughts.   
  
Love, your Satine."   
  
Christian crept down the hallway towards Satine's room after hearing the heavy, even snoring of his father. Everyone in Claremont was asleep. Except Satine. He opened her door softly and peeked inside. She was lying in the clouds of purple, looking out the window at the moon. The moonlight lit up the room with silvery blue, and Christian lost his breath for a moment, watching Satine. She could feel him staring and turned her head towards the door.   
"What are you doing?"   
"Writing to Marie and Harold and the girls."   
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"   
"Of course."   
"But what about…?"   
"The Duke? He committed suicide. Yesterday. I didn't tell you but I read it in the paper." She patted the place next to her and he joined her in the bed. She curled into his embrace and he buried his nose in her hair.   
"I'm pregnant, Christian."   
He was speechless. The look in his eyes expressed all his feelings. Christian threw his arms around Satine and kissed her long and hard. "Oh my God!" He finally said. "Are you sure?"   
"I'm positive. I have been for a few weeks now."   
"Oh my God!" He repeated, louder.   
"Keep your voice down!" She giggled. "Your father's going to wake up and blast us for being in the same bed."   
"Let him."   
"He's going to be a grandpa."   
Christian laughed. "I don't know if I want my child to have him for a grandfather. It is my child…isn't it, Satine?"   
She smiled. "Of course it is. Don't be silly."   
He kissed her again and she could feel him shaking beside her. "Christian?"   
"Yes?"   
"Why are you shaking?"   
"Because I'm so happy!"   
Satine laughed at him and kissed him softly before falling into dreams.   
  
~*~

  


She woke late, feeling nauseated. Satine was alone in the Lilac Room and the colors nauseated her even more. She retched into the nearest bowl and fell down upon the bed again, feeling shaky.   
"What's wrong, Satine?" It was Daisy, grinning. "You're lookin' kinda green."   
"I'm going to have a child."   
"Oh! Good for you and Mr. Christian! But the master's gonna be furious. Do you want some tea?"   
"That would be nice, Daisy. Thank you."   
Victoria and Lavinia knocked on the door. Lavinia, wearing pale green, waltzed in first.

"Mama wants to know if you're coming down to breakfast."   
"You look sick." Vicky commented, coming over to Satine and putting her little hand on Satine's shoulder. "You were sick yesterday, too."   
"I know. I'm not feeling very well. Lavinia, please tell your mother I'm ill."   
Lavinia nodded. "Will you be down later?"   
"I suppose. This will pass. It's just morning sickness."   
"Morning sickness!?!?!" Lavinia gasped. "Victoria, we're going to be aunts!"   
"Aunts? I don't want to be an aunt! Aunt Sarah is scary!"   
"Not like Aunt Sarah, pet. You'll be a normal auntie."   
"Are you going to have a baby?"   
Satine smiled. "Yes, I am."   
"When? Tomorrow?"   
"No." She laughed. "Not for a few months."   
"Is it a boy or a girl?"   
"I don't know."   
"Will it be able to play with me?"   
"Not right away."   
"Come on, Vic, let's go. Mama's waiting. Father's not home."   
"Oh? Where did he go?"   
"He went to get Colin. The mighty conquistador returns home." Lavinia rolled her blue eyes and ushered her sister out the door.   


~*~

  


Several hours passed and soon Satine was feeling better. She dressed herself in a pink gown with black velvet edging, one of the simpler things she'd brought with, and went downstairs for lunch. The family was at the table, waiting for her. "I'm sorry I'm late."   
"Are you feeling better, dear?" Lenora asked. Satine noticed Edward was absent and she breathed a sigh of relief before sitting next to Christian.   
"Yes. Bertha gave me something and it helped tremendously."   
  
"We're home!" It was a man's voice, unfamiliar to Satine. "Mama! I'm home!"   
Lenora made a noise and raced to the door. "Colin!" She gasped, throwing her arms about her son. Satine, Christian, Lavinia, and Victoria exchanged glances, none leaving the table.   
"Come see your brother!" Lenora called. Dutifully, the siblings rose and went to the hallway, Satine trailing behind.   
  
Colin looked quite different from his siblings and mother. His hair was a light, sandy blonde and his eyes were very green. "Hullo, Christian. You've returned. Lavinia. Vicky." He greeted his sisters with pecks on the cheek.   
"Who's this?"   
"Satine." Victoria interrupted Christian. "She's a princess."   
"Ah…Satine. I've heard much about you."   
"I'm sure they were unflattering remarks."   
"Some."   
Edward entered, followed by another man. "Philip!" Lenora cried.   
  
There stood the man whose heart Satine had broken.   



	5. All To Chance

~ * ~ E S C A P I N G * T H E * U N D E R W O R L D ~ * ~

  
  


by Karadarlin and She's a Star

  
  


~ * ~ F I V E : A L L * T O * C H A N C E ~ * ~

  
  


by She's a Star

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Satine...what are you doing here?"

Satine remembered him now, as she stared at his face again. She hadn't seen him for years, but she could still remember him storming into the elephant, telling her that he loved her...that he knew she must have felt the same. 

She'd explained to him that she was a courtesan, that she had only been indulging his fantasies, that she could never fall in love.

What idiot, she remembered thinking, would pay for a courtesan and then believe she loved him?

"I..."

How was she supposed to tell him that she'd fallen in love with his cousin when she'd stressed so heavily, those many years ago, that she couldn't...wouldn't ever fall in love?

"I'm with Christian," she finally said, staring down at the perfectly polished floor.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her, something she thought she would have grown used to after starring at the club for so long.

But that had always been positive attention.

"Why?" Philip asked. "Are you working with him...?"

Oh, God, don't make me say it, Satine thought miserably as he stared at her, his eyes wide and expression clueless.

However, Mr. Claremont beat her to it.

"The little whore's in love with your cousin," Edward sneered. "Or so she claims. My idiotic fool of a son will be heartbroken soon enough, just like you were."

"Edward, PLEASE," Lenora begged. "Vicky-"

"She thinks the wench is a Goddamned princess, Lenora!" Edward thundered, glaring at his wife. "I will NOT have our daughter IDOLIZING this woman!"

Philip still had his dark eyes fixed on her, expression blank. Finally, he murmured, "But I thought...I thought you couldn't fall in love."

"I couldn't," Satine said softly. "But...I...did."

"But I suppose I just wasn't good enough to be an exception to your little rule," Philip said bitterly.

"I didn't know you," Satine said weakly. "I didn't love you..."

"Philip," Christian cut in. Satine had almost forgotten he was there. "You can't control who you fall in love with."

"Love, love, love!" Edward interrupted, his tone full of fury. "It doesn't MATTER! There are MORE important things!"

"No!" Christian cut in, his eyes sparkling with anger. "There is NOTHING more important!"

Satine felt a smile begin to form around the corners of her lips, despite the horrible situation. His never-ending belief in love had been what made her fall...

"I won't have another one of these foolish arguments with you, boy!" Edward shouted. "Love won't keep you off the streets! Love won't make you rich!" 

"Well, then I suppose those things aren't very important, are they?" Christian asked coolly.

"You're a fool," Edward sneered, then turned and stomped out of the room. Satine couldn't help but think of him as an overgrown child, pouting because he didn't get his way.

Satine sighed inwardly with relief when she noted that everyone's eyes were now fixed on Christian instead of herself. 

"Still obsessed with love," Colin commented weakly.

Philip's fierce glare made its way back and forth from Christian and Satine before he spun around and left the room, announcing, "I'm going to go see my mother."

"I can't believe it," Satine muttered under her breath. 

Everything that could possibly go wrong had gone wrong, and with flourish.

She waited for Christian to offer one of his reassuring whispers, something along the lines of "Everything will be all right" or "We'll get through this."

He didn't.

Instead he just stared at the door where Philip had exited, his eyes harsh and cold.

Satine sighed miserably.

One thing was for sure-the Bohemian storm wasn't the only one that was brewing.

And the one heading towards Claremont looked far more dangerous.

  
  


~*~

  
  


"Satine, Satine!"

Satine, who had been on her way to her quarters, turned around abruptly. She didn't want to go back to the room...being there made her uncomfortable.

Victoria was standing behind her, grinning broadly and holding a baby doll carefully in her hands.

"Hello, Victoria," Satine said with a smile. 

"Want to come practice with me?"

"Practice what?" Satine asked.

"Being an auntie," Victoria replied, holding up the baby doll as evidence. "I'm going to be a nice auntie, not a scary one like Aunt Sarah."

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful aunt," Satine said, walking over to Victoria. "And I suppose I could use some practice, too, for being a mother."

"You don't have any other babies?" Victoria asked as she wrapped her tiny fingers around Satine's, clutching the baby doll with one arm.

"Nope," Satine replied as they made their way towards Victoria's room. 

Surprisingly, she added dryly to herself.

"I'm as new at this as you are," she finished.

They entered Victoria's room, and Satine had to blink a few times in order for her eyes to grow accustomed to the wave of pink. 

Hand still clinging to Satine's own, Victoria led her over to a delicate-looking white baby cradle. She let go of Satine's hand and placed the doll in it carefully, then put her finger to her lips and made a "shhh" noise.

"She's got to sleep," Victoria informed Satine in a hushed whisper.

"I see," Satine whispered back seriously. "We'd better be quiet."

"Do you want to know her name?"

"Of course."

"Well," Victoria whispered in a matter-of-fact tone, "Her name used to be Jane, but now I changed it."

"To what?" Satine asked softly.

"Satine," Victoria replied earnestly. "So that she can grow up and be as pretty as you."

Satine smiled lovingly as she replied. "I hope that my baby is as sweet as you."

Victoria smiled, then looked down at the baby doll and caressed its porcelain cheek with soft, tiny fingers. She began to hum softly under her breath, and Satine couldn't help but feel a bit teary at how amazingly like Christian she was...her nature was so soft and naive and sweet.

And she, too, had immediately recognized Satine for who she was.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word," Victoria sang, her voice pure and sweet. "Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird...and if that mockingbird don't sing-"

Satine began to sing as well...her own mother had always loved to sing, and she could vaguely remember a soft, beautiful voice singing the same words to her as well so many years ago.

"Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don't shine-"

A sudden shriek, so full of grief and woe that it sent a shudder up and down Satine's spine, filled the air.

"What is it?" Satine immediately asked, her muscles tensed and heartbeat doubling its pace.

Victoria looked a bit nervous, but far more calm than Satine. 

"It's Aunt Sarah," Victoria explained, her voice low. "She screams when she thinks about him."

"The lover she lost?"

"Yes," Victoria said, her fingers finding their way to Satine's once more. "It's scary." She paused, staring intently at Satine. "Why does she get like that?"

"I don't know," Satine replied honestly. "I don't know your auntie barely at all...but I know..." She took a deep breath, then continued. "I know that if I lost your brother, I would probably be the same way."

Victoria's blue eyes were wide. "Why?"

"Because..." Satine had never been skilled at explaining things, particularly to children. "Because I love him more than anything, and without him, I would just..."

She trailed off as a familiar feeling came over her...that awful weakness, that sense that you were suddenly powerless over your own body. Victoria was looking at her, her expression one of terror, as Satine began to cough. They weren't as bad as they'd been in the past....she coughed once...twice...

And then the feeling was gone.

Relief filled Satine as she took a few deep breaths, then smiled reassuringly at Victoria. There hadn't been any blood that time. 

Maybe she really was getting better. 

Maybe she'd been worrying all this time about nothing.

"Are you sick?" Victoria asked worriedly.

"Sort of," Satine replied weakly. "I haven't been feeling well for a while now..."

"Our doctor is nice," Victoria informed her. "I had a cold, and he made me feel all better-he sat with me and read me stories sometimes."

Satine smiled. "That was nice of him."

Then the shrieking started again. Victoria's grasp on Satine's hand tightened, and Satine squeezed right back.

"Charles!" Aunt Sarah shrieked, her voice so full of misery and yearning that it made Satine's heart ache. "Charles! Come back!" 

Satine could hear the soft, soothing voice of someone attempting to reassure her, and after a while, Aunt Sarah's shrieks turned softer.

"Charles," she begged, hopeless. "Charles...come back to me..."

Satine felt tears well up in her eyes. If she ever lost Christian...if she ever had to be alone...to live her life alone like his poor Aunt...

Christian, I need you with me, Satine thought to herself. I need you with me right now.

As if called by fate, Victoria's door swung open, revealing Christian and Lavinia.

"Darling, there you are," Christian said, coming over and wrapping his arms around Satine. She felt her the tension in her muscles immediately fade away at his touch. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Vic and I were practicing," Satine explained, planting a kiss on his cheek and enjoying the bright smile that immediately bloomed upon his face.

"Practicing?" Christian questioned, his lips meeting her own.

Satine allowed herself to get lost in his kiss for a moment before reluctantly pulling away and replying, "Mmm-hmm. For the baby." She motioned towards the baby cradle.

"The baby," Christian repeated, his smile returning. "Our baby."

"Our baby," Satine echoed, returning his smile. If someone had told her six months before that she would fall in love with the sweetest man in the world and actually settle down and start a family, she wouldn't have believed them in a million years.

Christian kissed her again, and Satine laughed as Victoria whispered to Lavinia, "Why do they do that so much?"

"Because they're in love, silly," Lavinia whispered back.

Christian chuckled, then asked Satine, "And how did my baby sister do?"

"Brilliantly," Satine replied, exchanging a smile with Victoria. "She's going to be an amazing auntie."

"Not like Aunt Sarah," Victoria seemed compelled to add.

"Oh, Vic, don't be mean to Aunt Sarah," Christian said, his eyes still sparkling even though his voice was stern. "She's had a hard life...to lose the person you love is the worst pain imaginable."

He pulled Satine closer to him as he said it, as though trying to keep her with him always.

Well, Satine thought as she planted a kiss on his forehead and Victoria giggled, He doesn't have to do that...I'm never leaving him.

~*~

  
  


"Oh, dear God," Satine murmured under her breath in awe later that day as Christian led her into the library. She'd always enjoyed reading, but never in her life had she been surrounded by this many books...there were at least fifty shelves, all around twice Satine's height. 

"My favorite room in the house," Christian said with a smile, squeezing her hand. "I swear, I spent at least half of my childhood in here." He looked around the library fondly, as though old memories were dancing across his mind. "My goal was always to write a book. I wanted to create other worlds for people to get lost in."

Satine smiled lazily as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You've already created one," she informed him, tracing his jawbone with her finger.

"Oh really?" Christian asked, his tone carrying a hint of amusement.

"Uh huh," Satine said softly. "And I get lost in it every time I'm with you."

Christian studied her a second before replying, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm always lost in Satine-land."

"Satine-land?" she echoed with a laugh. "Creative."

"Thank you, thank you," Christian grinned, planting a quick kiss on her lips. Satine smiled at him for a moment before kissing him back, softly at first but becoming more passionate each second. Whenever she kissed him, a completeness that she couldn't get anywhere else always filled her. She loved that feeling...needed it. 

Not breaking the kiss, Christian took a few steps backward and laid down on one of the many expensive-looking mahogany tables, pulling Satine with him.

Oh, I have to stop this, Satine thought to herself. Knowing our luck, someone will walk in any second.

Still, she couldn't bring herself to ruin the moment. Instead, she just let herself get lost in his kiss, ignoring the fact that if Christian's father walked in, he'd have them out on the streets in a milisecond.

However, when Christian began to fumble with the zipper on the back of her dress, she pulled away from him.

"Christian," she murmured.

"Hmm?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"We can't do this," Satine said, not bothering to keep the reluctance out of her voice. "You know your father will walk in."

Christian pulled away from her, and Satine let out a giggle at his appearance-his hair was sticking out every which way, due to the fact that her fingers had been running through it, and the whole area around his mouth was covered with crimson lipstick.

"There's always going to be a Duke somewhere, huh?" Christian asked, his smile never leaving his face though his tone was a bit disappointed.

Satine nodded, then added, "I doubt I'll ever be able to kiss you without being disturbed."

Christian gave her an over exaggerated pout, then began to stroke her hair lightly with his fingers.

"Makes you kind of miss Montmartre, doesn't it?" he asked.

Satine nodded with a laugh. "The sitar player's humble abode."

She licked her pointer finger and began to wipe the lipstick from Christian's mouth, something she'd become quite skilled at after trying to hide their relationship from the Duke for practically four months.

"I-"

She was cut off when the door swung open, causing her heart to jump into her throat. However, she let out a sigh of relief to find that it was Philip rather than Edward. The relief was short-lived, though...the expression on Philip's face made Satine's blood run cold.

Satine immediately pulled herself off of Christian and stood up, straightening out her dress and smoothing her hair over. Christian propped himself up into a sitting position on the table.

"Sorry to interrupt," Philip said coolly. 

Neither one of them replied, Satine at a loss for words.

After waiting a few seconds for a response, Philip continued.

"Though I suppose it's a good thing I walked in when I did," he sent a disapproving look at Satine, a look full of disgust and loathing. "I wouldn't want any sins to be committed under my uncle's roof."

Oh, as if you're such a saint, Satine thought angrily. You went to the Moulin Rouge. You paid for a courtesan.

"But I suppose it's difficult for you," Philip kept talking, his voice cold and menacing. "To break those habits, Satine. Once a whore, always a whore-"

"Stop it," Christian said. His voice was even, quiet...and yet it even caused Satine to shudder. 

"Stop what?" Philip asked innocently. "I'm only telling the truth. Anyway, isn't that one of your little 'ideals'? Truth!"

"You don't know her," Christian's voice was still calm, but his hands were balled up into fists. "So don't even begin to try to judge her."

"They're all the same," Philip growled. "Sick, twisted, evil...get pleasure from fooling men, breaking their hearts." 

"That isn't true."

The words escaped Satine's mouth before she even realized she'd said them aloud.

"Oh?" Philip hissed skeptically.

"Yes," Satine said. "We're keeping ourselves off of the streets. We're trying to survive."

Philip laughed shortly. "As if there aren't other ways."

"You have no right to say that," Satine said softly, trying to keep her voice even. "You've had money your entire life, you don't know what it's like."

"You have no right to defend yourself," Philip retorted. "Can you even count the number of hearts you've broken?"

"Most people aren't idiotic enough to fall in love with a courtesan," Satine's voice grew louder, and each word dripped with fury. "You can't just decide you love me if you don't know me."

"Well, then when did you fall in love with her, Christian?" Philip asked, his eyes baring into Christian. "Did your relationship develop slowly? Did you realize you loved her after spending days and days together as merely friends?"

Christian didn't reply, though he didn't break eye contact with his cousin.

"So I thought," Philip finally concluded bitterly. "Love at first sight. You saw her performing. Heard the song of the siren, and you were hooked. There was no hope for you. You had no choice but to give her yourself so she could play her mind games."

"I would never do that to him," Satine cut in angrily. "I fell just as hard as he did, and we LOVE one another, Philip, it isn't some sick game of lust and betrayal and-"

"Well, we'll see about that," Philip said. "I thought that was the only type of relationship that you underworld trash understood."

"Stop right now," Christian hissed. "She fell in love with me, Philip. Accept it. You always think you can have anything you choose, anything you desire. If you pay money for it, it's yours. Well, it doesn't work that way with people, Philip. If you keep thinking that way, I doubt anyone will be able to love you."

Philip, who had been advancing on Christian throughout the course of the conversation, swung his fist right at Christian's face. A sickening crack filled the air as fist met jaw, and Christian stumbled to the floor.

"Christian!" Satine exclaimed, running over to his side. Philip, however, knocked her aside with one swipe and slammed his fist into Christian's face again. Another crack filled the air. 

"STOP IT!" Satine shouted, standing up and attempting to pry his arms off of Christian. Philip ignored her and slammed his fist into Christian's chest. Satine heard one of his ribs break, and she felt hot tears well up in her eyes.

"STOP IT, YOU BASTARD!" she screamed as a barely-conscious Christian coughed. Blood emerged from his mouth to join the crimson on his rapidly swelling cut lip.

Philip slammed Satine aside, and she stumbled backwards, then hit her head on one of the sharp corners of a table. Pain overtook all of her senses, and she tried to whisper out her lover's name. However, she'd lost the ability of speech.

She attempted again and her voice came out, weak and barely above a whisper.

"Christian, I love you."

And then everything went black.


	6. Until the End of Time

~ * ~ E S C A P I N G * T H E * U N D E R W O R L D ~ * ~

  
  


by Karadarlin and She's a Star

  
  


~ * ~ S I X : U N T I L * T H E * E N D * O F * T I M E ~ * ~

  
  


by Karadarlin

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Always the damsel in distress, aren't we?" Daisy teased as Satine opened her eyes.   
"What happened?" She asked, sitting up in bed. The quick motion made her head pound and she slid back, defeated.   
"You fainted." Lavinia interrupted. "How are you feeling?"   
"I'm fine." The events of the past few hours came rushing back to Satine and she leapt out of bed. "Christian!"   
"He's hurt…bad," Victoria offered. "Mummy was crying and crying and Papa was yelling."   
"What happened in there?" Daisy asked.   
"Philip went into a rage and hurt Christian. I tried to stop it but he flung me against a table…and I guess I fainted…"   
"You've got a big bruise," Vicky said. "Does it hurt?"   
"Not really."   
"Christian was asking for you."   
"Please, take me to him."

  
  


~*~   
  
While she stood outside the door of Christian's room, Satine could hear the muffled voices of Lenora and Edward. "Mummy is crying." Victoria said.   
Satine knocked on the door with a trembling hand.   
"Who is it?" Edward shouted.   
"It's Satine."   
"Come in, dear." Lenora's voice was shaky. Satine opened the door and when she saw Christian she gasped.   
He was very pale and his breathing was raspy, as though he struggled to take each breath. His face was bruised and cut. His lips were swollen and so was the area under an eyebrow. Satine's own breath caught in her chest and she made a noise that was something between a sob and a choke.   
"What did you do to my son?" Edward accused.   
"I didn't do anything!" Satine tried to keep her voice calm, but it was trying. "It was Philip. He was like a bomb…ticking away."   
"You provoked him! Philip would never do anything to harm his cousin! He's honorable…something you will never be."   
Satine's efforts to hold in her temper failed, and she exploded. "Can't you understand, you narrow-minded old man? Your precious Philip isn't such a saint! He visited the Moulin Rouge; he used its offered services! And he almost killed your son!"   
"Don't you speak to me like that."   
"I will speak to you any way I damn well please!" She shouted. "I am tired of you judging me on my past, tired of you putting down your wonderful, wonderful son! I wish you would just accept us. I've put my past behind me and I wish you would do the same."   
Lenora sat beside her son's bed, staring at Satine in shock. Edward's face was steadily becoming more and more red, and he turned on his heel and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.   
The noise must have awakened Christian, because his eyes slowly opened. "Whoa…" He whispered, smiling a bit. "I think you scared him away."   
"I'm going to leave you alone now." Lenora patted her son's hand and kissed his forehead. "Rest, love."   
"I will, Mum."   
"How are you feeling?" Satine knelt down beside him and touched his lips, which were puffy and bloodstained.   
"I'll feel much better when you and my baby come up here and lay with me."   
Gingerly, Satine crawled up on the bed beside him. She nestled herself in his arms and slowly, merciful sleep descended on both of them.   


~*~

  


Days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into a month. It was November. Christian healed quickly, but the wounds between Satine, Philip, and Christian did not.   
"You have mail!" Victoria chirped, racing down the hallway with a package in her arms. It was nearly her size. "What is it? Is it things for the baby?"   
"Shhh, Vicky." Lavinia snapped. "You can't let Papa hear, remember?"   
"Sorry." She murmured. "When is it coming, Satine?"   
"In a few more months." Satine said, tearing open the letter that was from Marie.   
  
"Dearest Satine," it began in Marie's careful handwriting. "We're all glad to hear that you're happy and well. Your news delighted us all; Harold wants you to call the child after him. I'm not so sure you should.   
  
I've sent your things as you requested. I packed some of your favorite costumes as well. Hopefully they've been sent in good condition.   
  
There is bad news. The Duke did not commit suicide. He has been here off and on, demanding to know where you are. We've kept the location quiet, but as you know, darling, he's a very powerful man. Send your mail to the address I've posted above to keep you safe.   
  
Nini has taken over your place. She hasn't got the talent you have, but the men like her very much, though they haven't forgotten their Sparkling Diamond. Business has slowed since your departure, but with our new ideas, it should be booming again.   
  
Oh, yes, I seem to have forgotten something. Mr. Toulouse has left Montmartre and checked himself into a clinic. He's very ill. It would cheer him very much to see you and Christian again, but that would be dangerous.   
  
Everyone sends their love. There will be more packages sent to you; I'm sending some of your baby things. We love you, Satine, and wish the best for you."   
  
  
Tears were streaming down Satine's face as she finished the letter. She found herself missing the Moulin terribly. Claremont was filled with cold, with hate, with revenge. 

"Why are you crying, Satine?" Victoria asked, her sweet face filled with worry.   
"I miss my old home."   
"But I thought it was a bad place."   
"It was…in ways. But it was also very nice." Satine dried her eyes, and the little girl hugged her tightly.   
"Don't be sad. I'm here. Mummy's here. Lavinia too, and Christian. We all love you."   
Satine smiled. "I love you all, too."   
"Let's open your box! Can we?"   
"Should we take it up to my room?"   
"I'll take it. You have to be careful so you don't hurt my niece or nephew."   
Satine laughed a little. "Don't worry, Victoria. I'll take it. It might be too hard for you to carry it up all those stairs."   
Her face fell. Satine noticed, and she said, "Why don't you help me? We can each carry a side."   
Vicky brightened. "Come on!"   


~*~

  


Lavinia, Daisy, and Christian had gathered in Satine's room by the time the box was opened. Inside were many of her dresses, her perfumes, makeup, and jewels. "Ooh!" Victoria was pulling out the pink bird costume.   
"Are those real?" Daisy asked, fingering the diamonds.   
"Of course they're real." Christian retorted. "Would the Sparkling Diamond wear anything fake?"   
"Can I try it on?" Victoria looked at Satine with hopeful eyes.   
"It will be pretty big on you, munchkin." Christian grinned at his sister and tugged on a braid.   
"Go ahead, Vicky." Satine smiled and handed the costume to Christian's sister.   
"Let's get married, Satine." Christian suddenly blurted.   
"What?" Daisy, Lavinia, Satine, and Victoria chorused.   
"Let's get married."   
"Where?"   
"There's an old pastor who will marry us."   
"Christian!" Lavinia hissed. "You can't just say 'Let's get married.' You need to PRO-POSE."   
Satine laughed. "Yes, Christian, where's my poet gone?"   
He cleared his throat. "Ladies, may I have some privacy, please?"   
Daisy gave him one of "her winks." "Of course, Mr. Christian."   
Victoria, the pink outfit's feathers dragging on the floor behind her, gave her brother a kiss and turned to Satine. "Now you're gonna be my real sister." She threw her small arms around Satine and gave her a smack on the cheek.   
"Vicky!" Lavinia pulled her sister out of the room and shut the door.   
Satine's eyes were welling up with tears and she was trembling even before Christian got down on one knee. She'd always dreamed about this day. But even dreams couldn't have been as wonderful as this reality.   
His blue eyes were focused on hers, never wavering for a second as he spoke. "Satine, my sparkling diamond, my reason for living…you know I love you. How many times have I told you that?" He laughed softly, and Satine did as well through her overjoyed tears. "But what I feel for you goes deeper than love. I know my sisters and Daisy are listening outside…" He smiled and continued.   
Satine was nearly sobbing. Christian took her hands and squeezed them. "From my first glimpse at you, I fell in that 'Romeo and Juliet' love. I loved you right away, even after watching you roll around like mad in the Red Room." She smiled through her tears. "I want you to marry me. I want to be at your side forever, even when we're old and wrinkled and can't remember anything but our names. I want you to be my wife, Satine."   
Satine wiped away the tears that wouldn't stop flowing. "Of course I will be. Did you think I'd say no?"   
He pulled her close to him and kissed her. She kissed him right back to signify her consent.   
  
~*~

  


"Vicky! You move too slowly!" Lavinia teased her sister, who was lagging behind on Buttercup, the pony.   
"Buttercup is slow! You get to ride on the big horses." Victoria whined. "Can I ride with you, Christian?"   
Christian, who was astride the black stallion named Ivan the Terrible, laughed at his baby sister. "Come on up, Vic." He stopped the horse and lifted the little girl onto the saddle. "Buttercup will have to stay in the pasture."   
Satine loved horses. As a child, staying with Harold, she'd developed a fondness for riding. Fury, the white blaze of a mare, was perfectly suited to her rider. Lavinia and Daisy cantered easily along beside her, and Christian brought up the back.   
The girls were coming to be witnesses to the marriage of Christian and Satine. They'd wanted to take the horses for it was nearly dawn, and the carriages would have made too much noise. Edward's wrath was not wanted.   
"How much longer, Christian?" Victoria's eyelids were drooping but she fought off sleep.   
"A few more miles."   
"Isn't this pastor going to be sleeping when we arrive?"   
"I've already alerted him."   
"Aren't we the sly one?" Satine teased. She loved the stillness of the night; Montmartre at dawn had always been full of life and noise. The moonlight filtered through the trees and illuminated the forest with silvery blue.   


~*~

  


Finally they reached the man's small rectory. He met them at the door and quickly ushered them inside. "So you've decided to settle down, Christian, my lad." He smiled and shook Christian's hand. "She's a lovely one."   
If only you knew what I used to be… Satine thought, You wouldn't think as you do.   
"Yes, she is. Pastor Richford, this is Satine."   
"Hello." Satine gave him a small smile and Christian squeezed her hand as if he knew what she was thinking.   
"Can they get married now?" Victoria asked.   
The pastor laughed and patted the girl's head. "Come, then."   


~*~

  


And so they were married, quietly, with Daisy, Lavinia, and Victoria serving as witnesses. It was a short service, but it was perfect. Satine was overflowing with happiness.   
"Do you have the ring, Vicky?" Christian asked.   
Victoria dug inside her dress pocket and produced a small package. "I didn't forget it."   
Christian opened the purple velvet-covered box and revealed a diamond-and-opal ring. Satine knew what this was; it was a priceless Claremont heirloom. "Mama sent her blessing." He whispered, slipping it on her hand.   
"And so, by the power vested in me by the Holy Spirit, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Christian, go ahead and kiss her."   
As he did so, Satine's thoughts were racing. "

I'm…married, she thought with surreal happiness, I never thought I'd ever be married. I thought I'd stay at the Moulin forever, fading away into the background like Marie did.   
  
She voiced these thoughts to Christian while they lay entwined in the purple bed. It was nearing five and they could hear the voices of the maids downstairs. "You would never fade, darling." He said, kissing her neck.   
"Christian, I'm scared." Satine whispered. "I'm scared of what's going to happen…to us. Your father…the Duke…Philip…the baby."   
"I know." He whispered back, pulling her closer. She felt safe, safer than she'd ever felt. "I'm scared too."   


~*~

  


Satine wore a loose pink morning gown to breakfast that day, her first day as Mrs. Christian Claremont. Her pregnancy was beginning to show and she sure as hell didn't want anyone noticing. She admired the glittering ring on her left hand and kissed it impulsively. Hopefully, this marriage would survive. She knew it would. She'd fight to the death for it.   
  
~*~

  
  


"Mum, Father, Colin, Philip…" Christian began, holding Satine back from the dining room. "I'd like to make an announcement. Last night, Satine and I were married."   
"Married?" Edward yelped. "Christian, boy, you've pulled the last straw. This…this…whore is tarnishing the great Claremont name!"   
"No," Satine disagreed. "It's already been tarnished."   
"None of your talk, girl."   
"Welcome to the family, Satine." Colin gave her a halfhearted smile.   
"I'm not sure you want to be part of it," Daisy whispered as she passed by.   
Philip was silent and stared stony-faced at his plate. "Have you told my mother?" He finally asked.   
"No." Satine began. "We will today."   


~*~

  


Aunt Sarah was delighted. "And, Aunt Sarah, you're going to be a great-aunt." Satine smiled at the old woman.   
"A baby?" Sarah seemed rather sane today.   
"Yes." Christian grinned. "But you and my sisters are the only ones who know, so keep it secret."   
"I will." She giggled. "I'll never tell anyone."   
Satine hoped she wouldn't break her promise.   


~*~

  


The two went to Nanny Kelly to tell her their news. The rosy-cheeked Irish woman enveloped both Satine and Christian in her warm arms and pressed them to her full breasts, shaking with mirth. "A new wee one!" She laughed. "I never thought my boy would be a father so soon."   
Suddenly, she sat down in her rocking chair and hugged herself. "There's a storm brewing. I can feel it in my bones. And these old bones never lie."


	7. From Dream to Dream

~ * ~ E S C A P I N G * T H E * U N D E R W O R L D ~ * ~

  
  


by Karadarlin and She's a Star

  
  


~ * ~ S E V E N : F R O M * D R E A M * T O * D R E A M ~ * ~

  
  


by She's a Star

  
  
  
  
  
  


Being at Claremont grew worse and worse for Satine as the days passed by. She kept finding herself missing the Moulin Rouge without realizing it...the colors, the lights, the sense that anything could happen.

To think she'd thought herself trapped there.

But being here...actually living in the real world instead of the fantasy that had been her life for so long, was different than Satine had expected. It felt as though she was living in black and white. Tension was high. Mr. Claremont was even more irritable than usual, now that his son had married a whore and 'ruined the family name'. 

And then, without warning, it came.

The Fight.

Satine had never in her wildest dreams thought that she and Christian, of all couples, would have to deal with fighting. They just...couldn't. They were something else, above all of the rest.

Or at least, that was what she'd thought.

But Claremont was slowly seeming to drain the magic out of being in love.

It happened on a cloudy, dismal morning...Satine awoke to the sounds of faint yelling coming from downstairs. Though she couldn't hear the voices distinctly, she was positive one of them belonged to Edward. 

Turning around in Christian's bed (after they'd been married, she'd moved out of that awful Lilac Room) she discovered that he wasn't there and concluded that he must be the other voice.

Silently so as not to wake anyone else, she tiptoed down the stairs and stopped in front of the door to Mr. Claremont's study. Sinking down onto the floor, she wrapped her arms around her knees and listened.

"HOW DIFFICULT IS IT TO FIND A RESPECTABLE WIFE, BOY?" Mr. Claremont shouted. "I KNOW YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO MONTMARTRE! BUT NOOO, YOUR MOTHER HAD TO ALLOW YOU AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DRAGGED BACK!"

"FATHER!" Christian's voice replied angrily. "Why can't you just LEAVE her alone? She's done with all that, she doesn't want to go back there!"

Satine felt her stomach do a few flip-flops.

"AND NOW YOU TELL ME THAT SHE'S GOING TO HAVE A CHILD?!" Mr. Claremont continued, tone full of rage.

Oh, Christian, why did you tell him, you idiot? Satine thought desperately.

"We're married," Christian replied evenly. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"You've been married for TWO DAYS, boy!" Mr. Claremont yelled. "And it's pretty damn obvious that she's farther along than that!"

"Father-"

"How do you know if the child's even yours, then?" 

"It IS, Father-"

"I won't have you raising some unknown man's child and calling it your own!"

"It's OUR child, Father," Christian shouted. "Satine's and mine."

"You mean Satan," Mr. Claremont corrected furiously.

A silence, a dangerous silence, filled the air, and Satine felt a shiver run up and down her spine.

Don't do this Christian, Satine pleaded silently. Don't explode at him, not again, it'll be the last straw...

"You're acting like a child," Christian finally said coldly. "SATINE is the most amazing person I've ever met, and I love her more than anything. Why can't you just accept that??"

Mr. Claremont took a deep breath. 

"Because," he finally replied, "I never thought that a son of mine would sink so low."

The silence returned, and Satine felt tears well up in her eyes. She was completely destroying the relationship between Christian and his father. 

"Go to hell," Christian finally responded before swinging the door open. He looked down at Satine, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"'Morning," she said meekly.

"Good morning," Christian replied, his voice still holding the slightest trace of anger as he closed the door behind him.

"So..." Satine said uncomfortably. This was strange...she'd never been uncomfortable around him before. Not since the first time they'd met. "You told him."

"Yeah," Christian said, turning around and glaring at the door to his father's study.

"Why?"

"Well....we needed to tell him, didn't we?" Christian asked weakly. "I mean, we had to tell him sometime, and-"

"We should go back," Satine interrupted.

"What?!"

"We should go back," Satine repeated, working at keeping her voice steady. "To Montmartre."

"But...the Duke...why?"

"Because I'm destroying your relationship with your father," Satine said with a sigh. "You need the family fortune, you can't stay a penniless poet forever-"

"He would have given most of it to Colin, anyway," Christian said, taking her hand. "Why do you sound like you're regretting this?"

"Because..." Satine started, not sure how to put it into words.

Christian's eyes immediately filled with hurt. "You do regret it, don't you?"

"Christian," she said weakly. "I...you..."

"What?" Christian asked softly. "You can tell me."

"It's just..." Satine took a deep breath. "Christian, you deserve to shine, and here, you just...can't. It's my fault you had to come back, tail in between your legs, and face your father again. If I had just stayed...with the Duke...you would have made money from the play, you would have succeeded-"

"Don't talk like that!" Christian exclaimed, his tone harsh. "I would rather DIE than let you stay with the Duke-"

"But I ruined everything!" Satine protested. "You could have been great-"

"Why are you making this all about me?" Christian asked, his voice quiet. "I don't care about writing."

"That's not true."

"Well, I care about you more, then," Christian said stubbornly. "And we aren't going back."

"I miss it," Satine finally said weakly.

"What?"

"I...I miss the Moulin Rouge," Satine admitted, staring down at her bare feet. 

"But...I thought you wanted to get away," Christian said, confused.

"So did I," Satine sighed. "But now...I can't live like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm never going to be one of the proper little ladies who sit around sipping tea and...I don't know, knitting or whatever it is they do," Satine exclaimed. "I'm not like that at all-"

"No one's asking you to be like that!" Christian cut in.

"Yes, they are!" Satine cried. "This...this PLACE is! They're trying to force me to be this lady that I always thought I could be, but now I know I can't, and I don't want to be her, Christian!" She paused. "I'm always going to be the Sparkling Diamond. I'm always going to be a whore...your father is right."

Christian looked at her in an expression that even Satine, who had been sure she understood him better than anyone else, couldn't begin to read.

"Don't do this," he finally said.

"Do what?"

"Don't give into him," Christian's voice grew louder. "Don't start believing what he says!"

"I'm NOT, Christian!" Satine exclaimed. "It's just true, and I'm starting to realize it-"

"NO!" Christian shouted. "You aren't like that, you-"

"You know what, how can you be sure?" Satine asked coldly. "Because you keep saying that, but you don't really know me, do you, Christian?"

As soon as the words escaped from her lips, she would have given anything to take them back. He looked at her as though his heart had just been broken, his world had shattered around him....as though he'd just been told everything he'd ever believed was a lie.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," he finally said when he regained the ability to speak. His voice was so cold and distant that Satine could barely believe it was coming from his lips. "I don't know you at all."

And with that, he turned and walked quickly down the hall, his footsteps echoing throughout Satine's head. She had no idea that Christian could ever sound so unfeeling....

Tears were begging to fall from her eyes, and with a sigh, she held her head in her hands and sobbed. Christian....her Christian....had never spoken to her like that. She studied the expensive paintings on the walls, the intricately woven rugs, and couldn't help but loathe Claremont. It was so...everything she'd wanted.

Now that she had it, she realized that there were so many things she'd rather have. But above all, what she yearned for was the magic that had once been so strong between herself and Christian. She sighed as she remembered that first night she'd met him....the way he'd stared up at her in awe as she breathed, 'I believe you were expecting me.'

She'd felt something then. Her heart had begun to race when he looked up at her, and instead of laughing inwardly at his stupefied expression, she'd felt...

Love.

Satine hadn't known what it was then, and she hadn't liked it at all. But now....now she lived for love, and the one person she loved most was angry at her. 

Why wasn't the magic here? It had been so strong, back at the Moulin Rouge. Satine slowly painted a mental picture of Christian in her mind, back when he'd sung when she'd thought he was the Duke. 

"How wonderful life is," Satine sang softly, her voice shaking with sobs. "Now you're in the world."

As soon as the last word escaped her mouth, Satine's sobs grew even more violent. Would they ever dance across the sky again? 

"Love lifts us up where we belong," she continued shakily. 

Would they ever see fireworks again when they kissed?

"I will love you," she sang, her voice barely above a whisper. "Until the end of time."

Satine inhaled shakily...would she and Christian's love last until the end of time? Somehow, she thought that if they stayed at Claremont, it would eventually die.

And a love like theirs didn't deserve to die.

"Satine?"

Satine sat up and turned around to see Lenora standing behind her. Christian's mother's eyes were full of concern.

"Are you all right, dear?" she asked softly, coming over next to Satine and sitting on the floor next to her.

"Yes," Satine said softly. "I'm...I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Lenora said gently.

Satine sighed. "It's just...."

"Yes?"

"Christian," Satine whispered. "We...fought."

"All couples fight," Lenora replied softly.

"But we don't," Satine replied, hating how naive she sounded. "We're different..."

"That's what all couples think," Lenora said with a smile. Satine forced a smile back.

"But...it was so much better in Montmartre."

Lenora raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Oh, it's been lovely staying here and all," Satine lied quickly. "But...back in Montmartre, things seemed so magical, and here they just....don't. And it seems like....with the baby-"

"Baby?" Lenora interrupted.

Oops, Satine thought weakly. But then again, why shouldn't Lenora know? Everyone else does.

Satine nodded. "We're going to have a baby."

"Ohh!" Lenora exclaimed in delight. "I'm going to have a little grandchild?"

Satine nodded again, laughing at Lenora's joyful expression.

"I can't believe it!" Lenora enveloped Satine into a huge hug, and Satine patted her on the back lightly. It was easy to see where Christian got his nature.

"Well," Lenora continued excitedly. "We're going to have to go baby shopping soon...we'll need clothes and bottles and a bassinet and-"

"I'm not sure I'm going to be able to afford all that," Satine cut in softly. Sure, she had diamonds galore....but did she want to spend the things she'd earned from being the Moulin Rouge's highest paid courtesan on her baby??

It seemed so wrong somehow.

"Oh, darling, you're not going to be buying a thing," Lenora said firmly. "I'll get some money from Edward and we can go...us and the girls, it'll be lovely!"

"If you're sure Mr. Claremont would agree..." Satine said unsurely. She couldn't exactly see Mr. Claremont gladly handing over the money.

'Of course, Lenora! You go spend as much as you want on that darling baby of our son and his wonderful wife's!'

If only.

"Oh, I can get Edward to agree," Lenora said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "After you're married to the man for forty years, you know how to pull all the right strings."

"If you're sure..." Satine repeated, trying to smile and clear the mental image of Christian, staring at her looking so crestfallen, from her head.

Lenora stared at her in concern for a moment before saying, "Now, why don't you go and make up with my son?" she smiled. "I know this must be something special, if you can't even stay mad at him for ten minutes."

Satine laughed. "Could anyone?"

"Well, Edward," Lenora said with a smile. "But not most people." 

She stood up, and Satine did the same. 

"I'll see you at breakfast, dear," Lenora said, then knocked on the door and, after Mr. Claremont barked, 'What is it?', stepped inside.

Sighing, Satine brushed off her nightdress and walked back upstairs. She had a penniless poet to apologize to.

  
  


~*~

  
  


"Christian?" Satine whispered softly as she entered their room. It appeared to be empty. 

"Christian?" she repeated, a bit louder. Still, there was no reply. Sighing, she sank down into the chair in front of his typewriter and studied the keys. They were free of the dust that had covered them the last time she'd looked at it. 

I hope he's not too angry, Satine thought nervously as she rose from the chair and sat down on the bed. But he has a right to be, after what I said to him....

As she was about to collapse onto the bed and begin another round of crying, Satine discovered an envelope on her pillow. Her name was written across it in neat cursive. She slit open the envelope with a fingernail, then unfolded the piece of paper inside and began to read.

'To lead a better life, I need my love to be here.   
Here, making each day of the year,   
Changing my life with a wave of her hand.   
Nobody can deny that there's something there.'

Smiling to herself, Satine felt relief take over her body as she continued to read. 

'There, running my hands through her hair,   
Both of us thinking how good it can be.   
Someone in speaking but she doesn't know he's there.'

Suddenly from behind her, Christian's voice began to sing out the words as she read them.

"I want her ev'rywhere, and if she's beside me I know I need never care," Satine turned around to see him standing behind her with a smile on his face. "But to love her is to meet her ev'rywhere, knowing that my love is to share, each one believing that love never dies, watching her eyes and hoping I'm always there."

Sighing in happiness, Satine wrapped her arms around Christian and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"To be there and ev'rywhere," Christian sang softly, then kissed the top of her head. 

Satine opened her mouth and finished with him.

"Here, there and ev'rywhere." 

Satine stared up into Christian's sparkling blue green eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. 

"So am I," he replied, leaning closer to her. Mouths only inches apart, she whispered, "Those were the worst ten minutes of my life."

Christian laughed, and the sound caused joy to cascade throughout Satine's body. And then their lips met, and all was perfect...every problem flew out of her mind at once, sappy love songs played in the back of her head, and fireworks seemed to erupt around them.

Magic.

  
  


~*~

That night at dinner, Mr. Claremont announced that he wanted to meet Satine's parents and see what 'filth' his 'idiot son' had married into. Satine could see Christian looked about ready to stab his father with his dinner fork, and she hoped he restrained the urge...something told her Mr. Claremont wouldn't be too thrilled at having puncture wounds all over his body. She could just hear him now: 

'That whore has possessed him! Possessed him, I tell you!'

"So, girl," Mr. Claremont snapped. "I suppose I'd be...willing to have your parents stay for a small amount of time, as long as they aren't more Moulin Rouge show folk-"

"No," Christian interrupted. "Satine had just gotten in touch with her mother again before we left...they're wonderful people, and I'm sure they'd be glad to stay-"

Christian was cut off when Satine stomped on his foot. He winced in pain, then glanced over at her, and she sent him a warning glare. Her parents had both been dead for quite sometime, and Satine doubted they'd be raising from their graves to suffer the company of Mr. Claremont anytime soon.

"What are you, boy, her spokesman?" Mr. Claremont asked angrily. He fixed his cold eyes on Satine again. "Will your parents be coming?"

Satine couldn't very well tell him that they were buried in a cemetery in Paris, so she nodded weakly and muttered, "I'll write my mother first thing after dinner."

Mr. Claremont nodded briskly, and silence fell over the table again. As soon as they finished eating, Satine grabbed a very surprised looking Christian's arm and dragged him up into their bedroom. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Satine demanded, "Why did you say my parents were coming? I told you they'd died, so your little plan might not work out so well!"

"Well," Christian said with a shrug. "I was thinking you'd just have Harold and Marie come...they'd do it, wouldn't they?"

Satine nodded after considering it for a moment. "Yes...they probably would."

  
  


~*~

  
  


"GOSLING!"

Satine laughed as soon as Harold burst through the door with Marie trailing behind him. They both held suitcases, and Harold immediately dropped his on the floor and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Oh, Chickpea, it's wonderful to see you again!" he exclaimed.

"You too, Har...Daddy," Satine replied, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello, Lovie," Marie greeted her warmly as soon as Satine pulled away from Harold.

"M...other," Satine said softly, wrapping her arms around Marie. As soon as she pulled away, Marie eyed her rounding stomach and smiled. 

"Oh, our diamond having a baby," Marie said happily. "I never would have expected it."

"Me either," Satine said, her eyes happily shifting back from Marie to Harold. It really was wonderful to have them here...she'd missed them terribly. A few days before, she'd received a letter from Marie announcing that she and Harold would be there as soon as possible.

"And hello, Christian!" Harold continued, shaking Christian's hand jovially. 

Christian smiled in return, "Hello, Mr. Zidler."

"Oh, it's Harold," Harold responded, as though being called 'Mr. Zidler' was the craziest thing he'd ever heard. "Now, where are these parents of yours?"

"They should be down any second," Christian replied, taking Satine's hand in his own and pulling her closer to him. Marie and Harold exchanged a brief 'isn't-that-sweet?' smile, which was quickly cut off when the Claremonts entered. Edward studied Harold and Marie for a moment, his eyes devoid of all emotion. 

"I assume you are Ms. Satine's parents," he said after a moment.

"Correct you are!" Harold said with a jolly laugh. Satine felt her cheeks light up a bit...Harold was the anti-Edward, and she wasn't sure how well they would get along. "I'm Harold Zidler, and this is my wife, Marie."

Marie nodded briskly, and Mr. Claremont didn't even bother acknowledging her. Satine felt anger begin to pulsate through her veins.

"This is my wife Lenora," Mr. Claremont announced, tilting his head to the side where Lenora stood. "And I am Edward Claremont."

Marie's eyes suddenly widened in shock, and her gaze immediately left Mr. Claremont and fixed on Christian. Satine studied her 'mother', confused. 

"What is it?" Satine mouthed at her.

Marie just shook her head and studied the ground.

She's not getting off that easily, Satine thought to herself. I'm going to find out what this is about.  



	8. Now You're In The World

~ * ~ E S C A P I N G * T H E * U N D E R W O R L D ~ * ~

  
  


by Karadarlin and She's a Star

  
  


~ * ~ E I G H T : N O W * Y O U ' R E * I N * T H E * W O R L D ~ * ~

  
  


by Karadarlin and She's a Star

  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
"Must you leave?" Satine asked her 'parents'. They had been at Claremont for a week and won almost everyone over. Harold's charm and charisma had Victoria following him about like a puppy and Daisy giggling like a little girl at his compliments.   
"Darling pet, the Moulin needs us." Harold tugged gently on a red lock of hair. "You'll see us again soon."   
"It's so…dull here. And Edward hates me."   
"He seems to hate everyone, choux."   
"If he was gone, it would be a much happier place. I don't want my child born into his world. I miss Montmartre. I want to go back."   
"You can't!" Marie cried. "You can't go back there!"   
"Why not?"   
"Because, darling, the Duke is still lurking. He demands his property…you."   
"Harold, why did you do that to me? Why did you put your precious Moulin in place of ME?" Suddenly, the tears began to stream down Satine's cheeks and she sobbed in frustration. "After your stupid deal, I've lived in fear that the Duke will find me and disrupt the happy life I have with Christian!" She took a shaky breath before murmuring softly, "I hate you for that, Harold."   
His eyes were sad when he spoke. "I'm sorry, chickpea."   
"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore!" Satine cried, wiping away the tears. "All my life, after every mistake you made, every frightening thing I've had to go through, it's been a simple 'sorry.' I used to be satisfied with that, but now I'm not! 'Sorry' doesn't heal the wounds I have to bear. 'Sorry' doesn't mend this situation. 'Sorry' won't save Christian and it won't save me and our child!" She turned around and headed towards the door. "Goodbye."   
"Goodbye, pumpkin."   
  
~*~

  


Christian found her there, sobbing on their bed. 

"Marie and Harold have left," he whispered. "What happened?"   
"I…I don't know. I lost control. Christian, we can't go back to Montmartre. The Duke…" Satine swallowed hard. "The Duke is still there. He wants me back."   
Christian didn't speak. He grasped Satine's shoulders firmly and forced her to look at him. "We will go back, Satine. And we will win. I promise you. Nothing can defeat love, Satine."   
"Christian! It's not love that makes the world go 'round! It's MONEY, Christian! That's what the Duke has. And money can make us or break us."   
"We'll wait. Just until the baby is born. And then we'll leave. We'll go back to 'that village of sin' and we'll be happy, Satine."   


~*~

  


Another two slow, agonizing months passed. Satine was irritable and uncomfortable most of the time, waiting impatiently for the birth of her child.   
Aunt Sarah was beginning to frighten Satine. When she'd go up to speak to Christian's aunt, the old woman would be transfixed on the baby, asking when it would be born, how she was feeling, what were they naming the child? 

"Christian," Satine said one night, voicing her fears. "I'm afraid of what Aunt Sarah is going to do to the baby."   
Christian almost laughed. "Satine, darling, she's a little old lady. She wouldn't hurt a fly."   
"But…the past…"   
Christian's arms went around her shoulders comfortingly. "Don't worry, Satine. It'll be okay."   
Satine hoped his words were true.   


~*~

  


Satine hated to sew. It was tedious and boring. She sat alone in the breakfast room, lit up by the bright sun, working on some handkerchiefs that Lenora had given her. There was little else she could do in her condition. While her hands deftly brought the needle through cloth, embroidering small purple and red flowers, a huge, sharp pain shot through her body. Satine cried out and tried to call for someone. 

Anyone. 

"Christian!" She yelped, feeling as though she was being stabbed. "Christian!"   
It was Victoria who found her, lying crumpled on the floor, breathing heavily. The little girl whimpered, "Are you all right?"   
"Please, Vicky, go get someone." Satine moaned. "It's the baby."   
With one last glance at the very pale Satine, Victoria turned and fled from the room, searching frantically for someone to help.   


~*~

  


"Satine!" It was Christian, followed closely by Lavinia and Lenora. "Oh, God, Satine, what happened?"   
Lenora, taking command, said calmly, "Get her upstairs, Christian."   
With Lavinia's help, Christian carried his almost delirious love up to their room, where he laid her gently on the bed. "Call the doctor, Vin."   
"There's no time," Lenora cut in, holding her daughter back. "We'll have to deliver the baby ourselves. Victoria," she continued, "run downstairs and get some water, soap, some towels, and a nice warm blanket. Tell Cook to heat some plates."   
"Yes, Mummy." Victoria, looking frightened and unsure of what else she should do, ran downstairs to do as she was told.   


~*~

  


Satine hadn't ever been in this much pain before. Searing, hot spasms terrified her. Lenora, unlike her nervous and shaking son, was calm and collected, giving out commands and easing their fears. "Take deep breaths. That's a good girl, Satine. There. It's almost over."

  
  


~*~   
  
Christian wasn't sure how to act. There was Satine, lying on the bed in terrible pain, her eyes smudged with purple, looking like a small pale child. She grasped his hands tightly when her body contracted, her eyes bleary with the pain. 

"Push, darling girl." Lenora gently wiped Satine's forehead that was sticky with sweat. "Christian, I think you should leave now."   
Christian gave Satine a soft kiss and squeezed her hand before leaving the room, hating to see her in such pain.   


~*~

  


Christian was pacing outside the door, trembling with fright. Satine was not strong. She'd never fully recovered from her consumption. Having a child could kill her! She might already be dead. There was no noise coming from her room. He jiggled the doorknob nervously but it was locked. 

"Oh God," he murmured.   
"Christian?" Victoria stood in the doorway, holding her worn pink blanket and a doll. "How is she?"   
"I don't know, Vicky." 

Christian sat down in a chair and Victoria came to sit on his knee.   
"You're shaking." She said. "Why are you shaking, Christian?"   
"Because I'm scared, munchkin."   
"Is she going to die?"   
"I hope not."   
"I don't want Satine to die. I love her."   
"So do I, Vicky. So do I." 

Then they heard a loud, pitiful scream coming from the bedroom. The little girl tensed and looked up at her brother, whose eyes were fixed on the door. 

"What's happening?" she asked.   
"I don't know."   
"I brought this for the baby." Christian's sister held out her blanket. "Mummy said to get a nice warm blanket."   
Christian smiled. "But it's your favorite blanket, Little Queen."   
"I want the baby to have it too."   
Another wail followed the first and both were silent.   


~*~

  


Several hours later, Lavinia opened the bedroom door, completely exhausted. 

"I will NEVER have children," she declared to the brother she found was sleeping in his chair with Victoria on his lap. "Christian?" Lightly, Lavinia shook him awake.   
"Satine!" He jumped out of his seat, waking Victoria in the process. "How is Satine?"   
"She's fine," Lavinia smiled. 

Christian breathed a huge sigh of relief. "And…the baby?"   
"It's a girl. A beautiful, healthy girl with red hair like her mamma's."   
"Can I go in?"   
"Of course."   
"And me too, Vinnie?" Victoria piped. "I'm an auntie!"   
"Not yet, Vicky. Just let Satine and Christian be alone for awhile, all right?"   
The little girl pouted while Lavinia led her away, followed closely by Lenora.   
  
~*~

  


She didn't look like herself. Satine's long, shining, rich auburn hair hung limply on the pillows. Her skin was even paler than usual, but her eyes were shining like lamps. "Christian…" she whispered weakly.   
"Satine. How are you feeling, darling?"   
"Exhausted." She smiled. "Look what we got." 

She lifted her hand only several inches from the bed, wincing as if the motion pained her enormously.   
In the basket by the bed, nestled in soft blankets that had been heated with the hot plates, lay a tiny baby girl. Christian wasn't sure if he could hold her; she looked like china and he'd probably break her. 

"Satine…" was all he could say.   
"She's beautiful, Christian." Noticing how he was gazing at their newborn child, Satine laughed. "You can pick her up. She won't break."   
Gingerly, Christian picked up the infant who wore a tiny eyelet dress and held her close. He sat down next to Satine on their bed and looked at the child. She was small, as all newborns are. Her skin, where other babies' is red, was white as though she'd been born days ago. The dark tufts of hair on her head glinted red in the dim lighting. 

"How can you love someone so much that you just met?" he asked.   
Satine's eyes glistened with tears. "She looks like me, but her eyes…Christian, her eyes are like yours." Tenderly, Satine's fingers grazed the sleeping baby's cheek. "What are we going to call her? Your mother suggested Sarah, but I'm not sure…"   
"Scarlett," Christian blurted. "Scarlett Marie Lenora Claremont."   
"That's a long name for such a tiny girl," Satine laughed. "But it's perfect. Hello, Scarlett. Welcome to the world."   
As if on cue, Scarlett opened her eyes and screamed. 

"What did I do?" Christian asked, panic immediately seizing him.   
Satine smiled. "Christian, you adorable darling, you've had babies in your house before. I haven't. You should know what to do, silly." She took the baby from him and cooed softly. "How wonderful life is, now you're in the world."   
Christian loved the picture that his wife and child made. Satine was holding Scarlett to her, singing his song to their baby. The tiny girl had stopped crying and now lay contentedly in her mother's arms, looking up towards Satine.   


~*~

  


Scarlett grew more and more perfect with each day. She was adored by all in the house. Even Edward was under her spell. "When are you bringing this child into the House of God?"   
"When she's of the proper age." Satine lifted her daughter from her bassinet and kissed the sweet pink cheeks.   


~*~

  
  


"Good morning, Princess," Satine cooed happily as Scarlett opened her eyes, so like Christian's, and stared up at her mother in wonder.

"How is my baby girl today?" Satine continued, lifting the child out of her bassinet and planting a kiss on one soft, smooth cheek. 

Scarlett made a happy, gurgling sound in reply, and Satine laughed merrily.

"Oh, my little girl is trying to talk already," Satine said, delighted as she cradled her beloved daughter in her arms. Scarlett removed one teeny finger from her mouth and began to fumble with the curtains, then let out a tiny cry of annoyance when they wouldn't open.

"You want to see the world, don't you, sweetheart?" Satine asked softly, expertly pulling open the curtains with one arm. Warm, brilliant sunlight immediately filled the room, and Scarlett cooed in wonder. 

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Satine asked, holding her daughter up so she could admire the sunrise with her mother. "You just want to go out there, don't you? Dance in the sky?" As an afterthought, she added happily, "I did that once."

Scarlett reached out towards the sun with her tiny hand, desperate to hold it.

"Oh, darling, it looks so inviting, doesn't it?" Satine asked with a happy sigh. "But I'm not sure I want my little girl ever going out into the world."

Scarlett looked up at her questioningly, and Satine found it very hard to believe that her daughter couldn't understand a word she was saying. 

"It's not all sunshine," Satine continued, stroking her baby's soft hair. "It can be very cold...I almost lost the sun once. I almost went through, living my whole life in the rain."

Scarlett cooed again, sounding almost sympathetic.

"But then, do you know what happened?" Satine continued, widening her eyes and grinning at her baby. Scarlett gave her a toothless grin in return.

"Your daddy came!" Satine exclaimed. "And he saved me, like knights save fair princesses in fairy tales. And we came here...but darling, here is so dim. When you're older, we're going to take you back to Mummy's home, and we're going to show you how lovely it can be. I always thought that my home was an icky place, but really...really you just need the right person, and then anything can be beautiful."

Scarlett cooed yet again, looking very interested in her mother's words.

"What was it like there?" Satine repeated the question that her expression seemed to ask. "Well, it was very colorful, and full of life and singing and dancing. My parents died when I was a little girl, but Uncle Harry and Auntie Marie are like my parents. Ooh, you're going to love them, darling! Now," she advised her daughter, "Harry might seem a little big and scary, but really he's just the sweetest man in the world, like a teddy bear."

Scarlett giggled in delight, clapping her tiny hands together.

"And Marie," Satine continued, "Marie doesn't talk much, but she's so nice, and she keeps everything together at the Moulin Rouge. It would have fallen apart long ago without her. She'll absolutely love you."

Satine sat back in rocking chair and began to tilt slowly back and forth.

"And then there's the girls," Satine said. "Now, there's Arabia...she was my very best friend back when I first came to the Rouge, but then I became the Sparkling Diamond, and she and the other girls got a bit jealous. And then there's China Doll, who comes off tough, but she's just a sweetie at heart. And Mome Fromage, who is absolutely the nicest lady in the world. You'll adore her. And Petite Princess, who you'll be taller than in no time! And Chocolat...now, he doesn't say much, but he's a darling, and he's always taken care of me. And then there's Nini."

Satine stuck out her tongue in distaste, and Scarlett laughed merrily. 

"Now, Nini's just a witch," Satine said, "But I'm sure even she'll love you. After all, my little angel, who couldn't?"

"That's a good question," Satine heard Christian say. She turned around to see him standing in the doorway, a broad grin on his face. 

"Eww!" Satine exclaimed teasingly, wrinkling up her nose at Scarlett. "It's Daddy!"

Scarlett laughed, the sweet sound filling Satine's heart with joy. 

"Oh, that Mummy's just crazy," Christian proclaimed as he took his daughter from his wife's lap. "Everybody loves Daddy!"

"Maybe that's just what they TELL him," Satine suggested evilly. 

Christian stuck his tongue out at her, and Satine crossed her eyes at him in reply. Scarlett eyed them both with a mixture of amusement and confusion, and Satine said sympathetically, "How did our lovely girl get stuck with two crazy fools like us?"

"Crazy?" Christian asked after picking up a blanket and tossing it over his head, "Us? NEVER!"

Scarlett clapped her hands in delight as Satine pulled her from Christian's arms, then pecked her husband (or, the blanket covering his head, rather) on the cheek.

Life was truly perfect.

  
  


~*~ 

  


"Vic? Have you seen Scarlett?" Lavinia asked. "Satine doesn't know where she is, and Nanny Kelly doesn't have her."   
"Is she with Mummy?" The little girl looked up from the book she was paging through.   
"No. Vicky, has Aunt Sarah been down today?"   
"I don't think so."   
"Well where's the baby? Satine is distraught, Victoria!"   
"I don't know!"   
"Come help us look."   


~*~

  


"Where is my child?" Satine's nerves were steadily growing with each step she took towards Aunt Sarah's room. To her relief, the old woman was sleeping. Tatiana told her she hadn't seen the baby all day. "Thank you, Tatiana."   
The housewide search of Claremont was unsuccessful. Scarlett was nowhere to be found. Satine bit her fingernails nervously, trying not to cry. She stepped outside for a moment, trying to calm her nerves, and she heard Christian singing. But Christian was in town!   
"Look at the stars," he was singing. "Look how they shine for you."   
"Christian!" Satine yelped, running towards the balcony he was standing on. She looked up and saw him cradling Scarlett. All of her fears were gone. Scarlett was safe with her father.   
"I swam across, I swam across for you and you were all yellow." He continued singing. Satine left the two out on the balcony and went inside.   
  
~*~

  


"There's something wrong with the baby." Victoria shook Satine and Christian awake, her eyes wide with fear. "She's not waking up."   
Both flew from their bed. "What did you say, Vicky?"   
"Scarlett isn't waking up."   
Christian's eyes met with Satine's and they ran towards the nursery, where Nanny Kelly was rocking, her eyes wide.   
"What happened to my baby?" Satine asked, voice frantic. Nanny Kelly didn't answer. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BABY?"   
"She's dead." Christian said, eyes empty and full of disbelief, holding the infant in his arms. "Satine…she's dead."   
Giving one small cry in shock, Satine crumbled to the floor in a dead faint.   


~*~

  


"My child is dead. My baby is dead." Christian repeated to himself. "My daughter will never see the light of day again."   
He hadn't cried. Tears simply wouldn't come. Satine was still unconscious on their bed, and Christian was glad. She couldn't handle this grief. It was immense, shocking grief that had numbed everyone at Claremont. Beautiful, healthy Scarlett was dead. She would never say her first words, take her first steps. They'd never hear her call them "Mama" and "Daddy."   
Lavinia came into his room and lit a light. 

"How can you sit in the dark?" she whispered, voice choked.   
"My child is dead," he responded tonelessly.   
"Oh, Christian…" Lavinia took her brother's hand and squeezed it, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Oh, God."   
"Scarlett is dead," he repeated.   
"Yes, I know, Christian. It's horrible." 

A few tears ran down Lavinia's cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away.   


~*~

  


One by one, his family came in to console him. They looked with pity upon the fainted Satine and expressed their concerns. Their words only hurt Christian more. His baby was dead. Why did she have to die? She hadn't done anything wrong. Why did she die? Had they done something wrong? "Mama, why did she die?" He asked Lenora.   
His mother sighed. "I don't know. It happens, Christian. It happened with my first child."   
"You had a child before Colin?"   
"Yes." She wiped away several of her tears. "Before Colin, Angelet was born. And just like Scarlett, she died less than a month after her birth." Lenora began to sob, and Christian found tears trickling down his stony face. The two held one another tightly and cried hard.   
~*~  
  
"I can't do this," Satine shivered. "I can't dress my daughter for her funeral."   
"Should I do it?" Lenora asked, hating to see Satine and Christian like this. They were walking about Claremont like a couple of zombies, barely eating and never sleeping.   
"Please." Satine's eyes fell upon the tiny girl in her small coffin and she shuddered again violently. "They don't know how she died."   
  
~*~

  


It should always rain on the days of funerals, Christian mused. Underneath the black umbrella, he clutched Satine's hand. They walked solemnly to the Claremont burial plot, following the tiny casket that held their daughter. Both were soaking from the rain, but neither cared.   
The priest spoke a few words that were inaudible to Satine. Christian, Lavinia, and Victoria threw handfuls of dirt into the ground on top of the baby's coffin, and that was when Satine's knees gave out. She fell, overcome with grief, and sobbed. Christian and Colin pulled her up and both men placed arms about her waist to brace her. This was reality, she assured herself. This was no dream.   
Behind them, Harold and Marie stood, hating to see Satine this way. They had never seen the baby alive. How happy they were when Satine's letter had reached them, telling all about how wonderful motherhood was. But it didn't last. Scarlett Marie Lenora Claremont had been baptized and buried on the same day. They watched as Satine and Christian turned away, flanked by Christian's mother and sisters. Satine's eyes met Harold's and she quickly looked away for the tears were blinding.   


~*~

  


People streamed through the halls of Claremont, giving their respects to the grieving family. Their comments went unheard; Satine and Christian were both too grief-stricken to care. When Harold and Marie reached them, Harold pulled Satine into an embrace. "Chickpea," he whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry."   
"I love you, Harold." She choked, sobbing into his jacket.   
"I love you too, Kitten."   
The grief seemed to be too much for her to bear, because at that moment, she went limp in his arms. "She's fainted," Marie gasped. Christian looked at his wife and lifted her gently in his arms as though she was a child.   
"I'll handle the guests," Lenora said to her son. "Go upstairs."   
  
~*~

  


When Satine awoke, old friends surrounded her. Her Diamond Dog "sisters", stripped of their makeup and gaudy costumes, each wearing black, and several other Moulin Rouge friends stood around the bed, each looking at her with sorrowful eyes.   
"Nini," she whispered. "China Doll…Arabia…" Moving her eyes around the room, she greeted others. "Chocolat…Mome. Oh, I missed you all!"   
"Satine." China Doll began, taking her hand. "We're all so sorry for you. How are you holding up?"   
Satine shook her head. "I want to leave. I can't be here anymore. Claremont will always make me think of Scarlett."   
Nini, in an uncharacteristic bout of tenderness, patted Satine's other hand and sat next to her on the bed. "We know. That's why we came. Christian is taking you back to Montmartre."   
"He told us to pack your things," Petite Princess added.   
Chocolat was holding a picture of baby Scarlett. In his exotic voice, he whispered, "She was a beautiful baby."   
"I know." Satine said, wiping away the tears that were cascading down her face again. "I loved her so much."   
"Satine?" Victoria and Lavinia opened the door and entered the room. All of the Rouge-folk moved away so the two could sit.   
"Christian said you're going away." Victoria began to cry. "I don't want you to go away!"   
Satine stroked the little girl's hair comfortingly. "It's only for a little while," she said, knowing that was probably a lie. "We'll come back."   
"It's for the best, Queen." Lavinia added. "Satine and Christian are always going to feel Scarlett here."   
"But so am I! Can I go with you?"   
"No, sweetheart, you can't. You need to stay here and take care of everyone."   
"Will you come back?" She sniffled. "And have more babies?"   
"I don't know." Satine said honestly. "I don't know."   
"We're going to miss you," Lavinia said, throwing her arms around Satine. "We all love you so much, Satine."   
"Except your father."   
"But that's Father. He hates everything." She laughed through her tears. "I'll write."   
"I will too. Did you hear that, Vicky? I'll write you a letter every day."   
The girl nodded. "Do you promise?"   
"Yes. I promise."   


~*~

  


They left Claremont the next day, a gray, rainy day. Their farewell to Lenora, Colin, Nanny Kelly, and all the others was tearful.   
"I'm sorry about the baby." Nanny said to Satine, holding her close.   
"I know it wasn't your fault." Satine hugged the old woman and inhaled the scent of lilacs. "You did everything you could."   
"You must come back and give me many more babies to care for." Christian's old Nanny hoped she hadn't been insensitive. The loss of Scarlett had wounded her almost as much as it had Satine and Christian.   
While Christian hugged his mother and brother goodbye, Satine exchanged a few words with Edward. "I'm sorry things weren't better between us."   
His blue-gray eyes were almost soft for a moment. "I am sorry too," was all he said before turning away.   
The group of Satine's Moulin friends stood uncomfortably by the door, holding her bags and watching the tearful scene. Victoria was fascinated with Chocolat and when the man pulled a flower from behind her ear, she was mystified. He laughed his deep, merry laugh and tweaked her nose. Satine smiled broadly although she detected some other sadness among the members of the group. She'd ask them about it on the train.   
"Goodbye, Mother." Christian embraced Lenora, who was sobbing. "Don't cry, Mum. We'll come back to visit."   
"I know…" she sniffled. "I know you'll come back. But I'm going to miss you. I'll miss you too, Satine. Come here." She enveloped Satine in a hug and kissed her cheek.   
"You're the best mother-in-law I could have asked for." Satine whispered. "I'll write."   
"So will I."   
"Goodbye!" Christian called one last time, taking Satine's hand. They left Claremont, the place that had been such paradise and such prison, taking all their memories with them. Satine was glad to leave, but something in that grand house was going to call her back forever.   
~*~  
  
"What's wrong?" Satine finally asked Arabia on the train. "There's something wrong."   
The Diamond Dog exchanged a worried glance with Mome Fromage. "Satine…we didn't want to tell you and Christian because of all you went through." Mome said gently.   
"Toulouse died." Arabia finished.   
Both Christian and Satine went numb. "He's dead?"   
"He died several days before the funeral. We didn't want to say anything before it was necessary." Chocolat said, his voice grave.   
"Has he been buried?" Christian asked, face stony.   
"It was taken care of by his family. We weren't allowed at the funeral."   
"Oh God. Why has grief taken over our lives?"   



	9. Memories Keep

~ * ~ E S C A P I N G * T H E * U N D E R W O R L D ~ * ~

by Karadarlin and She's a Star

~ * ~ N I N E : M E M O R I E S * K E E P ~ * ~

by She's a Star

~*~

"We're back," Christian said weakly as they stepped into his garret. Even after almost a year, nobody had inhabited it, and Satine couldn't help but feel her heart rise the tiniest bit as they entered. 

She'd missed it here so much.

Night had fallen, and through the window she could see twinkling stars scattered across the ebony sky.

"Oh, Christian," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He kissed her cheek tenderly, then sighed as they both silently admired the stars, sparkling like diamonds.

Diamonds.

It had seemed so long ago...back when she had valued them above all things. Now they were nothing to her. They couldn't make her feel the way Christian could, as though anything was possible.

They couldn't bring her baby back.

Satine felt tears well up in her eyes, as they had so many times on the journey back, and she leaned into Christian and began to sob. He stroked her hair, murmuring softly.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much...I don't know what I would do without you..."

Satine knew why he wasn't saying that everything was going to be all right.

Because it wasn't.

It could never be all right again.

Not after losing their child.

"It's my fault," she said shakily through sobs, finally voicing the thoughts that had been flying through her mind for so long. "It's my fault our baby is dead."

"What?" Christian asked in disbelief.

"I'm a creature of the underworld," Satine cried, "I'm lower than dirt, I'm awful and dirty and full of sin, and I got away." She took a shaky breath. "I got away, and I thought that I could just leave my life behind me, but I can't. Once you live like that for so long, you can't just escape, just like that...the underworld's going to pull you back down again."

"Satine, no," Christian whispered. "Don't even think like that."

Satine ignored him...these thoughts had been tormenting her for too long, and now that she'd begun to voice them, there was no way she'd be able to stop.

"And I was happy," Satine continued, tears running down her cheeks, "I was SO happy, Christian...I had you and then we created a life, and we brought the most beautiful person ever into the world. But the underworld was laughing, and it was plotting, all along, to take her away from us. Because of me. I'm always going to be trapped, Christian."

"Darling, don't..." Christian said weakly. He sighed heavily, then began to sing, voice full of mourning but containing the slightest trace of hope.

"You will fly and you will crawl...God knows even angels fall."

"I'm no angel," Satine responded bitterly. "It should have been me. I should have stayed here, I should have died, I should have let the consumption take over me and then none of this would have happened."

Christian was staring at her looking more pained than she'd ever seen him, blue eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Satine," he said softly, "Don't even say that...please."

"Why not?" she sniffled.

"You know why," he said, giving her a sad smile and caressing her cheek. "You're everything to me. If you were gone...if you...died-" He winced, as though it caused him pain to even speak the word, "-I...I would waste away. My soul would die. You're the most beautiful, amazing, wonderful thing in my life...you're what I live for." His smile reaching his eyes, Christian sang an excerpt from their secret song.

"It all revolves around you."

Satine felt the teeniest bit of happiness fill her...the emotion was now foreign, and seemed to warm her entire body.

"Thank God I have you," she said as Christian brushed a tear off her cheek. "I don't even come close to deserving you, but I'm selfish...now that I have you, I'm never letting you go."

"I'm not complaining there," Christian smiled.

Satine laughed a little, the musical sound strange to her own ears.

"You're amazing," Satine declared, throwing her arms around Christian and pressing her lips to his. 

As they parted, Christian smiled at her.

"As are you, Mademoiselle."

~*~

A week flew by, seeming so much shorter than seven days. Though still feeling a dull ache inside that Satine suspected would never fully leave her, Christian always found a way to make her smile or laugh. It seemed, if it was possible, that she found herself falling more and more in love with him each day. He was so selfless: Satine knew he had to be hurting inside, just as she was, but he never showed it...just focused on making her happy.

The night of her seventh day back in Montmartre, Satine couldn't sleep. With a sigh, she kissed Christian, who was sleeping soundly, on the cheek, then rose from bed and walked out to the balcony. There the Moulin Rouge stood, so majestic and sparkling, loud music pulsating from it. It was so strange, to merely watch it from the outside instead of being in there, dancing with every man's eyes on her.

Nini was probably in there right now, doing her routine. Satine knew that she would never be replaced by Nini...it wasn't conceit, just the truth. She'd been a legend. 

Closing her eyes, she pictured herself once more in the club...the glitter falling from the ceiling and grandly announcing her entrance...everyone turning in unison to fix their gaze upon her...her opening her lips and beginning to sing.

"The French are glad to die for love," she sang quietly to herself. "They delight in fighting duels..."

She missed it.

There was no point in denying that. Yes, she'd yearned to fly away more than ever, but now that she almost had, she realized that the Moulin Rouge was her home. She could live a long, happy life without going back to her work as a courtesan, that was for certain, but...

She longed to be dancing in there again, to be the star.

"Stop it," Satine ordered herself quietly. "That's in the past."

But now that she was back, it was almost tempting to just burst in there. Satine laughed at the mental image of herself belting out 'Sparkling Diamonds' in her white cotton nightgown, hair pulled back in a messy twist. Oooh, they'd all want her then.

Sighing, she studied the young men that stood in front of the club, all wearing expressions of utmost excitement at the prospect of visiting it. She almost envied them...the second you entered the club, you left everything else behind you. It was just a whirl of flashing skirts and beautiful girls and loud music. 

Just as she was about to turn and go climb back into bed, a figure caught Satine's eye. A man. He wasn't young, as the others were, but middle aged with hair the color of straw.

"The Duke," she whispered, feeling as though her blood had just frozen to ice inside her veins.

At that moment, as though called, he looked up, and Satine felt his eyes lock with hers. Time seemed to be put on pause, and Harold's words from so long ago drifted through her mind.

_'The Duke is going to kill Christian.'_

Satine saw him mouth something, and her heart stopped as she watched his lips form the words.

"She is mine."

~*~

"Will my Sleeping Beauty ever awaken?"

Satine moaned and rolled over in bed, the sun uncomfortably bright. Finally, she surrendered to the fact that she'd have to wake up sooner or later and forced herself to open her eyes. Christian stood over her, wearing his trademark boyish grin.

"I think Prince Charming has to kiss me first," Satine responded teasingly. 

"Your wish is my command," Christian smiled, leaning over her and pressing his lips to her own. Satine allowed herself to get lost in the blissful sensation for a moment before Christian pulled away and announced, clearly annoyed, "I've got writer's block."

"Well, that's not good," Satine said, sitting up in bed. "What are you trying to write about?"

"I don't know yet," Christian replied with a sigh. "I just feel like I need to write...something, but I haven't got a story to tell."

"Oh, yes you do," Satine responded, standing up and stretching. "Tell our story."

"You'd want me to tell all that to the entire world?" Christian asked, a bit surprised.

"Of course," Satine replied, draping her arms over his shoulders. "It's the greatest romance since Romeo and Juliet, after all."

"And just as tragic," Christian said, his voice holding the tiniest bit of woe. Satine had never thought him to be one who hid his feelings, but he had been so closed off about losing their baby...during the time they'd been back, Satine had burst into sobs randomly and he'd held her all the while, murmuring to her and stroking her hair. But he'd never cried himself.

"Darling, you know you can talk to me," Satine said softly, "I know how-"

"Chickpea!"

The door swung open, revealing a grinning Harold.

"Hello, Harold," Satine greeted him, pulling away from Christian.

"And how are our lovebirds?" Harold asked with a chuckle.

"My poet has writer's block," Satine responded, pecking Christian on the cheek. 

"Well, let's hope you get over it soon!" Harold said merrily. "Now, Strawberry, would you mind coming down to the Moulin Rouge for a bit? Marie has something to tell you."

"What is it?" Satine asked curiously. Marie had acted a bit oddly during the entire visit at Claremont...perhaps she would finally reveal why.

"She didn't say," Harold replied with a shrug. "Christian, my boy, you don't mind being alone here for a while, do you?"

"No, it's fine," Christian replied. "You go on."

"I'll be back soon," Satine gave him another kiss on the cheek before grabbing her husband's overcoat and following Harold out the door, through the building, and into the street.

"So..." Harold started, his voice solemn, "How are you, Sparrow?"

Satine sighed, trying to think of how to put her feelings in words.

"It's...empty," Satine finally replied softly. "I mean, I have Christian and I'm so grateful to...he's everything to me, but...it seems like something is missing now. Before, I couldn't imagine needing anything more than Christian, and as long as I had him I'd be so content. But that was before I knew...what it was like, to have a tiny little baby that you got to bring up, to show the world." She paused momentarily, biting her lips in a desperate attempt to keep her tears from falling. "And sometimes I dream and she's there, and they're such vivid dreams. And then I wake up, and my baby isn't with me." Satine continued to struggle fighting off her tears. "And she never will be again."

It still seemed surreal...impossible that she would never be able to run her fingers over her baby's soft skin or see her mouth form into a happy, toothless smile...would never hear her cry, or laugh...

"Oh, Harold," Satine felt a tear trickle down her cheek as Harold wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I know it's awful of me, but I just...want to make all the memories of her disappear. I just want to forget her. That's so wretched of me, I'm evil-"

"No, Gosling," Harold interrupted. "I know how you feel."

"You do?" Satine asked, sniffling.

"Yes," Harold said. "Marie and I had a child, a while before you came to the club."

"You never told me."

"I know," Harold's tone was gruff, as though he was inwardly trying to strangle any emotions he was feeling. "It never came up...but we had a daughter, just like you did. Calista...she was absolutely beautiful. Died at only a month old. And Chickpea, I did the exact same thing...tried to kill the memories. But it didn't work, and...you just have to accept them, Satine, and think of them fondly."

He sighed, then said, "When you came to us, I knew that you were different. That you'd make your way into my heart. And now you're like a daughter to me."

"Oh, Harold," Satine hugged him and pecked him on one ruddy cheek. "You're the best father in the world."

"What do you mean?" Harold asked. "I never got a chance..."

Satine gave him a smile. "You did with me."

"Oh, Chickpea," Harold said, sounding as though he was holding back tears. His bright blue eyes were shining a bit, and it was the closest Satine had ever seen him to crying. 

They entered the Moulin Rouge courtyard, a comfortable silence in the air, and Harold held the door open for Satine. She stepped inside the dance hall, and immediately her heart seemed to cease beating.

The Duke was standing in the middle of the hall, his back to Satine and Harold, snapping at the dancers and Marie. 

"I know she's here," the Duke cried. "I know, I saw her last night! Let me see her!"

The girls were all staring at the Duke in fear, eyes wide. When Marie saw that Satine had entered, she began to mouth, "Leave! Now!". Spinning on her heel, Satine was almost out the door when the Duke spun around.

"Ahhh," he said, his voice sending a chill up and down Satine's spine. "The Sparkling Diamond returns to us after so long."

Shaking, Satine turned around to face him. Trepidation filled her the second she fixed her gaze on him. No sane man's face could look like that...eyes filled with murderous, almost psychotic rage, features twisted into what looked like some awful sort of mask.

"Dear Duke-" Harold started nervously.

"Leave us be!" the Duke interrupted.

No one moved.

"LEAVE US BE!" the Duke screamed. Satine shuddered as the loud sound echoed throughout the Moulin Rouge like a gunshot, and Marie quickly led the dancers out of the club. Harold, however, didn't move.

"Leave, Zidler," ordered the Duke. 

"Dear Duke, I think I should stay," Harold replied firmly.

"Are you sure you want to press your luck, Zidler?" the Duke asked. Satine was positive he was bluffing...Harold was much larger than him, and could easily win if the Duke ever tried to attack him. But seconds later, Satine's stomach began doing flip-flops as the Duke pulled a gun from his pocket.

"Harry, leave," she whispered. 

Harold shook his head.

"Harry, GO!" she hissed. 

"No."

"Listen to the girl, Zidler!" the Duke commanded.

"Harry, please?" Satine asked weakly. The Duke obviously wasn't in his right mind, and letting Harold stay in here could easily get him killed.

"All right," Harold finally said, his eyes filled with sadness and worry as he stepped outside.

The door closed, announcing the fact that Satine was entirely alone with the Duke, who was eyeing her in a manner that made her shiver.

"My diamond is back," he said in a voice barely above a whisper, slowly advancing on her. 

"I'm not yours," Satine replied, her voice shaking in fear. 

"Oh, but you are," the Duke said, reaching up and caressing Satine's face. She recoiled in disgust at the touch and took a few steps away from him.

"No, I'm not," Satine's voice grew stronger.

"Yes," the Duke said, stepping closer yet again. "You are mine, and I have the contract to prove it."

"A piece of paper can't make me yours."

"You are MINE!" the Duke shouted, his eyes sparkling dangerously.

"You're so naive! You can't own people!" Satine yelled, knowing that she was being incredibly foolish. The Duke had her life in his hands, and yet she was letting out all the raging hatred that she'd had to pretend was infatuation for far too long. "And you can't buy love! You're just like a spoiled child-you think that just because you're wealthy, you can have anything you want! Well, guess what? You're wrong, because I. Will. Never. Love. You."

"You will love me!" the Duke thundered, his voice shaking angrily. "You will be mine!"

"I love CHRISTIAN!" Satine screamed. "We're MARRIED! You hear that? MARRIED! If I belong to anyone, it's him!"

"Ahhh, the writer," the Duke said, his voice quiet yet dangerous. "I can have him killed."

"Then you'll have to kill me, too," Satine said bravely. "Because I'll NEVER be with you! You REPULSE me! You're crazy and evil and horrible and disgusting! You squish FROGS for entertainment, for Christ's sake! You don't CARE about me, you just want me on your arm because I'm the Sparkling Diamond! And I'm not anymore! I'm just Satine, and quite frankly, I don't think you'll find Just Satine good enough for you!"

"How dare yo-"

"And then you try to get me to love you by buying me a Goddamn NECKLACE! Some worthless piece of jewelry can't make me LOVE you!"

"That writer can give you nothing!"

"'That writer' gave me EVERYTHING!" Satine cried. "Do you hear me? EVERYTHING! My life was SO empty before him, and I didn't even know it! I was a fool before him, because I BELIEVED that you could buy love! And you CAN'T! Just get it through your head and leave and go find some other girl who wants diamonds! Stop dwelling on me!"

The Duke looked as though he'd been slapped, and the gun fell from his hands and onto the floor as he stared at her, stunned.

"You didn't think the Sparkling Diamond could yell like that, did you?" she asked simply. "Au revoir."

And with that, she turned and walked out of the Moulin Rouge, dignified as ever.

~*~

Harold informed her the next morning that the Duke had gone back to England, finally leaving the Gothic Tower vacant.

"I can't believe he stayed for a year, waiting around for me," she said as she sipped her tea and then set it down onto she and Christian's table. 

Harold sighed. "The Sparkling Diamond has an amazing influence on men, Satine. She lures them with her song, and some get captivated more easily than others. Our Christian here should know, eh?"

Christian nodded and grinned, "Yes, Darling, you are pretty captivating." He paused and kissed her on the cheek. "But the real Satine puts the Diamond to shame."

Satine smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. It felt strange, somehow, to be able to sit in front of Harold without having to pretend they had nothing happening between them.

"You flirt shamelessly, Mr. Claremont," Satine teased him. 

"I can't help it, Mrs. Claremont," Christian replied, his blue eyes sparkling happily. 

Harold chuckled delightedly at them, then announced, "All right, you lovebirds, I'd better get back to the Moulin Rouge soon or Marie will have my hide."

"Bye, Harold!" Satine called after him.

As soon as the door had shut behind Harold, a knock announced the arrival of someone else.

Christian got up and went to answer the door. An older woman with gray hair that Satine recognized as the landlady held up a telegram and asked in her thick English accent, "You Christian Claremont?"

Christian nodded. "Yes."

"This just came for you," she said, handing him the letter.

"Thank you," Christian replied, then shut the door behind her.

"What does it say?" Satine asked, standing up from her chair and walking over to her husband. After reading a few lines of the telegram, Christian let out a strangled cry. 

"What is it?" she repeated worriedly.

"It's from Mum," Christian said weakly. "Father's...sick. He's...oh, God, Satine..."

"He's what?" Satine asked, nervousness filling her. She had a feeling she knew what Christian was going to say.

Taking a deep breath, Christian finished.

"He's dying."


	10. In The Name Of Love

~ * ~ E S C A P I N G * T H E * U N D E R W O R L D ~ * ~

by Karadarlin and She's a Star

~ * ~ T E N : I N * T H E * N A M E * OF * L O V E ~ * ~

by Karadarlin

~*~

They loaded up their belongings in the carriage sent by Lenora, the carriage with the Claremont crest upon one side. 

"He's dying, Satine." Christian said over and over. "Everyone's dying." 

"Don't, please, Christian." Satine turned to look out the window, trying not to think of her sweet baby girl who was now probably…no, she wouldn't think like that. Christian leaned against her and put his head against her shoulder like a child with his mother. Satine squeezed his hand reassuringly and their lips met, only moments before Christian collapsed into sobs. 

"Christian, darling love…" Satine began, unsure as of what to say next. "Don't cry, sweetheart." He lowered his head to her lap and she worked her fingers through his hair, murmuring soft words to comfort. 

"Why must sadness always follow us? Will we never be happy again, Satine?" 

"Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe I should have stayed at the Moulin Rouge and never brought this sorrow upon your family." 

"Don't talk like that." Christian sat up and grabbed Satine to him so furiously and possessively it hurt her. 

"You're hurting me, Christian." She winced. 

"I'm sorry, Satine." He looked at her, his eyes swimming with tears. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Christian." 

~*~

Claremont was dark and dismal. All windows had been covered with sheets to make the house darker than it already was. Satine couldn't bear to be here again. Every room contained a memory of her baby. 

"Christian!" Lenora flew into her son's arms and Lavinia and Victoria gathered around them. Satine stood alone, trying not to think about Scarlett. "Your father has been asking for you." 

"How is he?" Christian's face was grave and he sounded much older. 

"Not well." Lenora said softly, caressing her son's cheek. "He wants to speak to you…and Satine." 

"Now?" 

"He'll want to talk to you alone first, I'm sure." Lavinia added, noticing that her mother was on the verge of tears. "Satine, why don't you go up to your old room to unpack?" 

"I'll take you." Victoria said, grabbing for Satine's hand. "Maybe you don't remember." 

Satine smiled a little and took the offered hand. 

"Papa's going to die, isn't he?" Victoria asked when they were alone. 

"I don't know, Vicky dear." The little girl clambered up onto Satine's lap and looked into her face. "Do you miss baby Scarlett?" 

"Very much." 

"I miss her too. Are you going to have another baby?" 

"Not for awhile." 

"When you do, will you bring it to see me?" 

"Of course." 

"I don't want Papa to die. But he was mean to you and Christian. Would you be happy if he died, Satine?" 

"Of course not. Death is a sad thing, Little Queen." 

"Will Mummy be sad?" 

"Yes. Everyone will be sad." 

"Even you?" 

Satine wasn't quite sure what she would feel. She nodded as not to disappoint the little girl. 

~ * ~

In Edward's room several doors away, Christian sat before his father. Edward Claremont, who had once been as handsome as his sons, now was but a shadow of what he had been. His face was as pale and gray as the bed sheets and he seemed to be just a wrinkle in them. Every so often, he would break out into loud, hacking coughs and lapses of memory. 

"Father?" Christian whispered, trying not to see the withered old body in the bed. 

"Christian? Is that you?" 

"Yes, Father." 

"Is that wife of yours with you?" 

"No. I'm alone, Father." 

"I'm going to die, Christian. I know it and you know it. But before I do, I wanted to talk to you." 

"Yes, Father?" 

"I'm leaving you everything." 

"What about Colin?" 

"He'll get the business." Edward croaked. "Now…I wanted to talk to you about something that happened in the past. Actually, I would like Satine to join us." 

Satine. He'd actually called her by her given name and not "Satan" or "your whore." 

"I'll go get her, Father." 

Edward's eyes adjusted to the dim golden light that Satine lit as soon as she entered the room. She was wearing mourning black, and she was very pale, but still very beautiful. "You look like your mother," he said. 

"My mother?" Satine was taken aback. "How do you know my mother?" 

"Sit down," Edward commanded. "You too, Christian." 

The couple sat before him and grasped hands. 

"How do you know my mother?" Satine asked again. 

"Your mother was the most beautiful woman in Paris. Gwendolyn…she was my first love, Satine. Gwendolyn is Colin's mother, not Lenora." 

Both Satine and Christian were too shocked to speak. Satine finally found words. "Colin is my half-brother?" 

"Yes." 

"How did you meet her? My mother." 

"We met through our families. Claremonts and Bellaines had always been close friends. Gwendolyn was two years my junior, and how beautiful she was! Her hair was reddish-gold like yours, but her eyes were green. She spoke beautiful English with just the hint of a French accent. She charmed her way into my heart and we were lovers for a long time until one day, she met your father. And she left me. I was enraged, furious. And I married Lenora just to make her jealous. But obviously, it did not work. She came to see me one day with Colin in her arms. My son." 

"Colin isn't Mama's son?" 

"No, Christian, you stupid boy. Haven't you been listening?" 

"And then Gwendolyn married that heathen Peter and I never heard from her. Until the day I met you, Satine. You are the exact image of her." 

Edward's breath became ragged. "I'm sorry…for putting you through everything I did." 

He leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes. "I can see her face. Gwen's face. She wants me to follow her." 

"Father…" Christian's voice wasn't heard. Edward was whispering to himself. "I'm coming, Gwendolyn." 

And with that, a small smile playing upon his lips, Edward Claremont, tyrannical patriarch who had been bittered by unfair years, took his last breath. 

~ * ~

Life at Claremont went on in a stage of numbness. It was odd in that great mansion that was now Christian's without Edward clomping down the stairs and screaming. The first thing Christian did as master of the house was to set Aunt Sarah up in her own private suite with the family. The crazy old lady cornered Satine a few weeks after Edward's death. 

"So you're back, dearie. Welcome back to hell." 

"Hello, Aunt Sarah." 

"He's dead, isn't he?" 

"Yes, he's dead." 

"Good. He was an evil bastard." 

"Aunt Sarah!" 

"Well," she smiled wryly. "He was!" She wheeled her chair around and faced Satine squarely. "I suppose he told you about your mother." 

"Yes." 

"A beautiful one, that Gwendolyn. But Eddie didn't tell you about that Marie woman, did he?" 

"Marie? My Marie?" 

"Yes." Sarah nodded, a strange look in her eyes. "She was his lover too." 

"That man got around a lot," Satine observed dryly. 

"And she's Philip's mother. But don't tell him. He thinks that I'm his mother." 

"You aren't?" 

"No, you silly girl. I only had one child, the baby that died. Like yours. It died in the night, like yours." 

"But…that's why Marie was acting so strangely when she was here!" 

"Of course." 

"It's all coming together." 

"The Claremont family has many skeletons in its closets." Sarah looked bemused at Satine's expression. "What's wrong, dearie?" 

"Oh, nothing. But I remember how strange Marie acted when Philip paid for my…services back at the Rouge." 

Aunt Sarah wheeled her creaky chair around and dug in a trunk, pulling out a tapestry. She held out the wall hanging to Satine, who looked over the embroidering carefully. It was a frightening picture: Satine, dead, in a sobbing Christian's arms. 

"You escaped fate, Satine." Sarah said, her voice low and whispery. "This would have been your fate." 

A small noise escaped Satine's lips and she pushed the tapestry away. 

"You don't want it?" 

"It's awfully scary." 

"Well, I'll add it to my collection." 

  
~*~

The Claremont family sat in what had been Edward's office, all eyes affixed on the lawyer that sat in the huge, chocolate-covered leather chair. Satine, comfortably situated between Victoria and Lavinia, studied Christian's face. He looked tense, worried, seated beside Philip and Colin. Lenora knotted and unknotted the string of pearls around her neck, face anxious. 

The lawyer snapped the pages of Edward's will and cleared his throat. "I trust you're all here," he began, his voice dry. 

The three sons of Edward nodded their heads. "First, we will begin with the trust of the Claremont businesses. To my son, Colin Edward Claremont, the entire Claremont family stock and chain of businesses." 

Colin sat back in his seat, smiling contentedly. "In spite of his illegitimacy." The lawyer continued. Colin's mouth dropped. 

"What the hell?" He spat, glaring at his mother. 

"Colin," Lenora began, her voice trembling. "I'm not your mother." 

"Well who the hell is?" 

"My mother." Satine whispered. "You're my half-brother." 

"Colin, please, sit down." Christian held his brother back and made Colin sit. "Please, Mr. Peters, continue." 

"To my son, Christian Troy Claremont, I bequeath the ancestral home of Claremont and all family inheritance." 

Everyone sat in silence and Mr. Peters went on. "To my son Philip Charles Claremont, I give a share in all family businesses." 

"His son?" Philip's face went white. "What's this about, Aunt Lenora?" 

"You're Edward's son, Philip. Edward's and Marie Zidler's." 

"Marie the whore?" 

"Marie is not a whore!" Satine spat, blue eyes sparkling with anger. Philip glared her way and she glared back. 

"She's your mother." Lenora concluded. 

Ignoring the family drama going on before him, Mr. Peters read on. "To my daughters, Lavinia Grace Marguerite and Victoria Lenore Sarah Claremont, a share in Claremont and all family businesses, plus their inheritance once they reach the age of eighteen. And to my wife, Lenora Marguerite Collins Claremont, I bequeath the remainder of my money and her share in Claremont until she wishes to leave. To my sister, Sarah Renee Elizabeth Claremont, I leave enough money to keep her well-cared for until her eventual death." 

Christian glanced at Satine, who smiled at him. "You got the house," she mouthed. 

"I don't want it." 

"And," Peters continued, "to Satine Marie Gwendolyn Claremont, wife of my son Christian Troy, I give the trunk up in the attic." 

"Trunk in the attic?" She repeated. "What trunk?" 

"Ooh!" Victoria giggled. "You have a mystery present from Papa!" 

"Let's go look, Satine! Can we, Mamma?" Lavinia smiled at her mother. 

"Of course, girls. Go ahead. You aren't needed here anymore." 

Victoria took Satine's hand and pulled her up the stairs to the attic. It was a dusty, dim place that made all three sneeze as soon as they opened the door. 

"Which trunk did Papa mean?" Lavinia wondered. "There's dozens!" 

"This one?" Vicky opened a huge box full of letters. 

"No." Lavinia said. "That's just business stuff." 

"This one?" Victoria continued, pulling open another cover. 

"This one," Satine said, kneeling beside a red-painted trunk. Her black mourning gown was already turning gray from the dust. She opened the cover and blew some of the grime away. Her sisters-in-law crowded around her as she examined the contents. It smelled of rose perfume, the scent she could remember her mother wearing. There were several letters marked "Edward" in Gwendolyn's fancy cursive, and quite a few hats and gowns. 

"Pretty!" Vicky gasped, holding up an intricate hat covered in pearls and flowers. She put it on her head and cocked it over one eye. "I am Mademoiselle Claremont." 

Satine smiled.

"Was this your mother's?" the little girl asked. 

"Yes." Satine's eyes began to swim with tears. Gently she grabbed a little pink dress from the trunk and held it in front of her. "This was mine." She murmured. 

Lavinia and Victoria were silent, watching her. Vicky took off the hat she wore and placed it tenderly beside Satine, who was off in another world. 

~*~

Between the two of them, Lavinia and Satine managed to carry the huge thing down the steep attic stairs and into Satine and Christian's bedroom. Lenora and Christian, who had finished the reading of the will, joined them and watched as Satine removed the few things she had left to remember her mother by. 

Gwendolyn, of what Satine could remember, was a beautiful woman. She spoke softly, wore simple, fluttering gowns of light silk, and never wore her long red hair up as other women did. It was her crowning glory. She had been a wonderful mother, but so frail. Satine's father had been hardworking, yet it had been difficult for him to support his small family that was Gwendolyn, Satine, and a baby boy named Olivier who hadn't lived past his first birthday. 

Satine talked for what seemed like hours, telling her family members of her life. She told them how she had met Harold, out on the streets after her father had kicked her out of their home in a drunken rage. She told them how she'd become the Sparkling Diamond and how quickly the Moulin Rouge had become her home. And then Christian added his voice to hers in telling them their story. Lenora, the only one who hadn't heard the full thing, was crying softly when their tale finally ended. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you my life story earlier," Satine began, running her fingers over a bottle of perfume. 

"How did my father get all these things?" Lavinia asked, looking at the photo album that had been stowed in the trunk. In it were pictures of Gwendolyn as a young woman, with the handsome Edward, and then with Satine's father in their wedding portrait. Gwendolyn was smiling, but Satine's father was not. Another group of pictures followed: Satine as a baby, sitting with her mother, at two, wearing the pink dress…She looked exactly as Scarlett had. Christian and Satine had no photographs of their baby daughter. Lavinia, noticing the looks upon their faces, quietly shut the book and put it away. 

~*~

"I can't stay here anymore," Satine said to Christian late that night. "I need to get away." 

"Do you want to go back to Montmartre?" 

"Yes," Satine said softly. "I need to go home."


	11. Just to Love

~ * ~ E S C A P I N G * T H E * U N D E R W O R L D ~ * ~

by Karadarlin and She's a Star

~ * ~ E L E V E N : J U S T * T O * L O V E ~ * ~

by She's a Star

~*~

They left again the next morning after tears were shed and Victoria had flung her arms around Satine at least five times. As their carriage slowly let Claremont fade into the distance, Satine could still see Christian's youngest sister waving vigorously.

"She's a darling," said Satine softly, more to fill the empty silence than anything else.

Christian nodded in agreement, and Satine felt a lump begin to form in her throat. Why was he being so subdued?

"Christian, sweetie, you can talk to me," she said softly. "I know this must be so hard for you, I-"

"I hate him, Satine," he said, voice low but filled with passion.

"Your father?" she asked, surprised.

"How could he?" Christian continued, more to himself than her. "How dare he be so awful to you when he-"

"Christian, don't," Satine said weakly. "Everyone does things they regret. And...well, it turned out all right, didn't it?"

"How could he have been so awful to you?"

"Christian, I'm fine, it's fine!" Satine said quickly, desperate to convince him. "I don't mind. It's all right now."

His blue eyes, so hardened only moments before, stared at her with the desolate hopelessness of a sad child. 

"I just want you to be happy," he whispered earnestly.

Satine felt tears well up in her own eyes, and she stroked his cheek lovingly. "As long as I'm with you, you don't have to worry."

With a sigh, she snuggled, contented, into his arms and said softly, "We're leaving here behind us...we're going home, and this time we can do whatever we want to. No Duke, no show...just us."

Satine could hear the smile in her husband's voice as he repeated her words.

"Just us."

~*~

Satine sighed happily as they entered their garret, dropping their few suitcases onto the floor. Christian immediately wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her passionately. When he pulled away, Satine grinned at him.

"Down, boy," she commanded playfully, swatting at his arm.

"I try," he began in an exaggerated French accent, "But I cannot reezeest thees raveeshing beauty!"

"Well, then, by all means, continue, Monsieur," Satine said with a wink. She kissed him softly, memories dancing throughout her mind. Kissing him had changed her world...had given her hope and allowed her to truly begin to live. She'd been so ready to just give up and allow whatever dark force had been taking over her body to succeed.

And then she'd kissed him. 

She'd been so jaded, positive she'd seen everything this bleak world had to offer. But then....oh, she'd been so wrong.

"I love you so much," she whispered softly after they pulled apart. Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder. "You saved me."

"So did you," Christian responded. "I-"

The door swung open, interrupting him and revealing Harold, clad in his ringmaster's outfit. Satine sighed inwardly, wondering why he always barged in during the most inconvenient moments.

"Chickpea, Christian, you're back!" he boomed with a merry smile. "Now, Satine, do you have your costumes for the club here?"

"Yes..." Satine said, confused.

"Put one on, quick, Strawberry," Harold commanded.

"Why??"

"The word slipped that you were back in town, and every man in the entire club is chanting your name."

"Harold, no-o-o!" Satine exclaimed. "No, no, no, no, no! That's over, that's in the past-"

"Just one song?" Harold begged. "Come on, Kitten, just do 'Diamonds' once! That's all I'm asking for!"

"Harry-"

"Aw, Satine, where's your sense of adventure?" Christian interrupted, grinning at her and squeezing her shoulders.

"What?!" Satine asked in shock. Surely Christian wouldn't want her to go back to the club again! 

"Just do the 'Sparkling Diamond' act one more evening," he prodded teasingly. "It's awfully selfish of me to keep you all to myself."

Satine gave him an exasperated look, which he responded to with an even wider smile.

"Fine!" she finally sighed. "But JUST one song. And I'm only doing this because you're forcing me to."

~*~

"Sa-tine! Sa-tine! Sa-tine!"

The cheers echoed throughout the crowded dance hall, and as soon as she stepped inside applause and delighted shouts erupted throughout the room. She could practically feel the lustful energy pressing down onto her, and it made her feel almost faint. Not euphoric, the way it used to.

She'd used to live for this.

It was amazing, how one person could change so much.

Smiling, she raised up her arms, jutting out a hip and striking an exaggerated pose. The room immediately fell silent, waiting...waiting. Every single pair of eyes were on her, yearning to hear her voice fill the room. 

She opened her lips, ready to sing the opening notes of Sparkling Diamonds, but found that she couldn't.

Just couldn't. 

She didn't want to lie anymore...she couldn't go saying that diamonds were a girl's best friend when really, they were nothing. They didn't give you happiness.

Or love.

With a small smile, she eyed Christian, who had just taken a seat next to the Argentinean in one of the booths. He grinned in return, and Satine immediately felt her body fill with the light, fluffy happiness of love. Taking a few steps forward, she began to sing.

"Never knew I could feel like this...like I've never seen the sky before."

A few men began whispering curiously, staring at her as though she were an escapee from a mental asylum. Was this really the Sparkling Diamond, voice so full of emotion, expression so pure?

"Want to vanish inside your kiss," she continued, a hint of a smile playing around her painted red lips. "Every day I love you more and more."

Watching her intently, Christian stood up and took a few steps. Lost in one another's eyes, they continued together, "Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything..."

"Seasons may change," Christian sang, taking her hand in his own. 

"Winter to spring," Satine added, smiling at him and caressing his cheek with soft fingers.

Their voices joined once more. "But I love you until the end of time."

Everyone in the room still watched them, eyes once so lustful and hungry now soft and full of emotion. If Satine'd had her attention focused on Nini, she would have seen her actually raise the corner of her mouth in her first genuine smile in years. She would have seen the tears welling up in Arabia's eyes, or heard one of the men whisper to another that he'd best be getting back to his wife, choosing love over desire.

But all she saw was Christian.

"Come what may

Come what may

I will love you

Until my dying day!"

And, feeling completeness in each other's arms, the lovers sang out their once secret song to the world.

~*~

"Where did that come from, exactly?" Christian asked later that evening as they stepped out of the Moulin and into the crisp night air. 

Satine slipped her arm through her husband's and replied. "I was just...I don't know, sick of feeling like we had to hide this. I wanted to tell the whole world."

Christian grinned devilishly, and before Satine could demand that he tell her what plan was formulating in his mind, he shouted, at the top of his lungs, "I LOVE SATINE UNTIL THE END OF TIME!"

His voice rang throughout the streets, and a few men standing ten or so feet away from them jumped in surprise. 

"Chris-TIAN!" Satine chided teasingly between shocked giggles. 

"What?" he asked innocently, beaming at her.

She grinned back, ready to say something along the lines of 'It's practically midnight' or 'people are trying to sleep!', but instead just replied coyly, "Is that the best you can do?"

Screaming so loud it made her head spin, Satine proclaimed to the night, "I LOVE CHRISTIAN UNTIL THE END OF TIME!"

Christian laughed appreciatively and enveloped her in his arms, then said, "Yes, I have to admit, that was pretty impressive."

"Thank you," she smiled, pecking him on the lips. When she pulled away, she studied him for a moment...her penniless poet. He gave her a boyish smile, his dark hair falling adorably into bright eyes. 

At that moment, she felt so wealthy. Diamonds were nothing. Without them, her life was so much more blissful...she'd escaped the underworld. Yes, they'd ended up just where they'd begun...but now it was heaven, rather than hell. 

"Sing to me," she pleaded softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

He took a deep breath, and Satine felt his chest rise and fall against hers. Finally, he began to sing softly.

"My gift is my song...and this one's for you."

Smiling, she closed her eyes and let her mind drift back to the night they'd first met.

The night that had changed her life.

The night that had saved her.

"And you can tell everybody," he continued, "That this is your song...it may be quite simple but now that it's done..."

"I hope you don't mind," Satine joined him, "I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is, now you're in the world."

Christian lifted her from the ground and spun her around the street, and Satine let out a shriek of delight. Her laughter mixed with Christian's voice, filling the formerly silent night as they danced across the deserted alley. 

Soon, their feet were lifted from the ground, and they danced amongst the stars once more, the moon beaming down at them.

~*~

Sun.

So bright.

Too bright.

Satine groaned in annoyance, her blue eyes fluttering open to reveal Christian sitting at his typewriter. He let out a moan of frustration, then ripped a piece of paper from his typewriter, crumpled it into a ball, and hurled it at the floor.

"Having trouble?" she asked, sitting up and wrapping a white sheet around her bare shoulders.

"I can't do it," he responded angrily.

"Do what?" Satine asked, climbing out of bed and covering her slender body with a cream-colored robe.

"Tell our story," Christian exclaimed. "I just can't do it! I've been trying to start it for the last hour, but I don't know where to begin!"

"At the beginning, silly," Satine said teasingly, walking over to him and perching on the arm of his chair. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"But that's just it," Christian said. "What's the beginning? Where do I start?"

"Well, what's most important?"

"You," Christian said promptly.

"More general than that," Satine laughed.

Christian thought for about half a second before replying, "Love."

"Exactly," she said, leaning her head on his own.

Christian put a new piece of paper into his typewriter, then asked, "What would I do without my muse?" 

"Beg on the streets," she responded with a giggle.

"Most likely," he grinned, then fell silent.

After a moment of quiet, his brow wrinkled in concentration, Christian began to type, the words appearing rapidly across the page.

'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.'

And so the poet and his diamond relived their story once more...a story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people.

But, above all things, a story about love.


End file.
